Our Little Secret -Phan-
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: Seventeen year old Dan has a normal life until he meets Phil Lester, a new English teacher at school. Dan's life is turned upside down as he goes through the emotional twists and turns of being in love. Please read and review. I promise it'll be good. I'm making a sims series of this. to watch sub to this Youtube channel: /channel/UC3fb5KMls16HThHUYz25eGw
1. Chapter 1

Another year of school

Honestly, it never used to be this bad. It was absolutely fine until I turned sixteen. So, as a seventeen year old pupil returning to school for his final year, well, let's just say this isn't exactly my idea of fun.

I sighed as I walked in the huge front doors. Why are doors always so big in schools? Do they think freaking giants are going to be coming here or something. Anyway, the place looked in the same state as it was when I left it last year. Writing covered walls, brightly coloured lockers. The bright colours were supposed to motive us and make us feel more peaceful or some crap like that. I didn't really care. All that mattered to me was that someone hadn't messed with mine at all. I headed over to the bright blue locker and placed my tiny key in the lock. Amazingly my books were actually still in there. I was expecting them to have been burned or something ridiculous like that. It wouldn't be anything new in this place.

"Hey Dan"

I smiled as I looked to my left to see Chris. Chris was the only decent guy around here. Well friend wise. Everyone else was either too stuck up or too mental to be decent company. Chris and I always hung out together at school. We were, yet again, in all of each others classes this year. At least that was one good thing. He returned my smile and gave me a quick hug.

"We have English first, see you there"

Of course. The worst subjects in this place. Honestly I quite enjoyed reading and writing, but with the teachers in this place teaching. It was the worst subject in the world.

I made my way to class and sat down at the desk next to Chris. Well, the desks were completely separate in this class room so there was a gap between us. But yeah, I was pretty much next to him.

"So, how was summer?" he asked, leaning over slightly so I could hear him over the noise of the idiots in the class.

"Not bad, didn't really do much though. Just freaked out about my exams results a lot"

He laughed, flashing me another smile "Yeah, same really"

The class suddenly went quiet as the door opened. I looked to the door, expecting to see the grumpy old bitch who I had had for about the last three years now.

But it wasn't her

A tall man who had dark hair and bright blue eyes walked up. We all stared at him, most of us in shook.

Who was he?

When he got to the front of the class he smiled at us. His smile was dazzling.

"Hey guys, I mean, class. I'm your new English teacher. Mr Lester"

He was new, well obviously. He seemed like the nicest teacher in this place. He was so young as well. You would have never guessed by looking at him that he could be a teacher.

"So guys, I guess since I don't know any of you we should do something about that. Id like you to tell me a little bit about yourselves. Nothing much, just your name, age and well, a little something about yourself"

I smiled back at him as his eyes landed on me as he was explaining this to the class. He wanted to get to know us? Well this was new. Normally the teachers didn't give two craps about us and only cared that we got the work done. I could tell I was going to like him.

"So, I'll go first so you get the gist"

He perched on the edge on his desk, crossing his arms as he continued to smile at us

"Well, as I said, my names Mr Lester. I'm twenty three years old and…"

He paused, looking upwards as if he was trying to think of something interesting to say about himself

"And my favourite animal is a lion"

I had to stop myself from laughing. He was seriously just a huge kid. How was this guy a teacher?

So Everyone introduced themselves. Well, everyone apart from me. Most the girls all blushed and stuttered out their names. I guess 'omfg how hot is Mr Lester' will be the newest gossip spreading around the school. I was broken out of my thoughts by his voice. He smiled at me as he asked me to introduce myself. For a moment, my mind went completely blank. If I didn't say something quickly I was going to be like one of those annoying stuttering girls at the back of the class.

"Um, my name's Dan. I'm seventeen years old. And um."

Come on Dan. One more little thing to say. Just don't say anything stupid

"And I really like llama's"

Really Dan? That was what you just had to say. I blushed furiously with embarrassment as practically everyone around me snickered at my comment.

Mr Lester let a small chuckle escape his own lips as he just flashed me another one of those amazing smiles. Okay, I really need to stop talking about him like this. Sure he is attractive, but it's not like I'm in love with him or anything.

"Well, I guess since introductions are over we should do some work for the rest of the lesson" he looked up to the clock, biting his lips nervously as he looked back at us "Well, for what's left of it anyway"

He stood up straight, picking up a piece of paper he had placed beside him on his desk when he came in. He glanced over the paper, looking even more nervous than before. It was so obvious he hadn't done this sort of thing before.

"Well, um. Just because nobody likes essays I want our first piece of work together to be an short story. It can be on anything you like" he let a small laugh out as he saw peoples worried faces "Don't worry. It just has to be a couple of pages long. You don't have to write me a novel"

Creative writing for the first piece of work? Okay, he may be my new favourite teacher. I don't think I've ever had a favourite teacher actually. So, yeah.

He's my favourite teacher ever.

************************************************** *******************

"How did you manage to leave all your books in English?"

"I don't know, just, come on"

I couldn't help but smile as I watched Chris hesitantly knock on the door. He had somehow managed to leave all his books in English and not even realize until now. The end of the day. Chris was such a weird guy, always joking around but when it came to talking to teachers he just turned into this shy little thing.

"Come in"

He both walked in to see Mr Lester, writing something on several pieces of paper in front of him. He just smiled up at us as we walked in. that smile again. Seriously Dan. Get a hold of yourself. He's just a teacher. A teacher who's incredibly nice and has beautiful eyes.

No stop. Seriously

"Oh, Chris, you left your books here"

Chris nodded shyly, gingerly making his way over to collect his books. As he picked them up, he turned to our teacher, looking like he was about to speak but he didn't. Chris quickly began pacing towards the door. I followed. Until I heard Mr Lester's voice.

"Hey Dan, could you stay back a minute?"

Chris looked between the two of us then said a quick goodbye. Before I knew it he was out the door. I walked towards my teacher, returning his gentle smile.

"What did you want to see me about?" I asked casually

"Well, I just wanted to say that I read your work and I'm really impressed. Do you write often Dan?"

"I, um. Not really. Sometimes I guess"

"Well, I think with a little help you could do something amazing like get a book published"

I just stared at him. Me get a book published? No way.

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course. Id be happy to help you after school or something. I mean, that is if you don't mind hanging out with a teacher" he added with a smile

"Sure, that would be great" I looked at my phone. Time sure was getting on. If I didn't get home soon mum would be worried. "I, um, I've gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Sure, Bye Dan"

I quickly exited the classroom, basically running out of the school. I don't know why but I was incredible happy. I had made a friend I guess. Well, I'm pretty sure Teachers aren't supposed to be your friend but. It really didn't matter

I had made a friend


	2. Chapter 2

"Dan? Hello? Is anyone in there?"

I was staring into space again wasn't I. okay, not space, I was staring at him. I heard pretty much the whole class erupt into waves of laughter as I snapped my attention back to what was being said.

I looked to my left to see Chris seriously about to fall of his chair he was laughing so much. Why was this so funny to them all. I was only day dreaming. Okay, maybe I did look like a complete idiot just staring at my teacher. I turned my attention back to Mr Lester who was also laughing. The way his eyes shone when he laughed, and that amazing smile. Why was he so attractive? I swear it's not fair.

I hid my face in my hands as I tried to block out their horrible laughter. It was all over too soon. The deadly silence that followed was much worse. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Was I supposed to give them an explanation.

Frankly I don't believe

'Oh sorry. I couldn't stop looking at you because you are so god damn attractive' was an excuse to say to your teacher

I just blushed as I slowly looked up to be met with that charming smile and those beautiful eyes.

"S-Sorry, I um, I just…"

Quick an excuse. I seriously needed one now

"um…"

Mr Lester just laughed again, flashing me another amazing smile

"It's okay Dan. I used to day dream in class all the time. I understand that English is not the most interested of subjects"

I let a small sigh of relief escape my lips as I heard his words. I wasn't in trouble? This was new. I always seemed to get in trouble in all my classes. Like, it seemed all the teachers just kinda hated me for some reason.

But he was different

Mr Lester seemed to like me, well. Honestly he was just like a friend. I stayed behind everyday after school to write little stories for him. Why couldn't all teachers be that cool?

************************************************** *******************

Why does the last period of the day always go so slowly? I swear, ten minutes feels like an hour. I smiled to myself as I thought about going to see Mr Lester though. Only ten more minutes of this torture then I get to see him.

"What are you smiling at?"

Chris was giving me that looks again. He always made a sexual joke out of everything.

"Just thinking?" I replied, letting a small laugh out

"About who?"

"How do you know I'm not thinking about something?"

"Because that is a look of love…or lust"

A grin took over my features as I hit him lightly.

"Hey!"

"Not my fault you want to get in someone's pants"

As he spoke the bell rang. Chris picked up his bag and gave me a little wink

"Tell me how good he is in bed"

I blushed crimson as his words

"Chris!"

And with that he was out of sight.

I quickly picked my own bag up and made my way to English.

When I arrived the sight that was before me had me awestruck. There was Mr Lester, completely lost in a book. He had a strange expression on his face. Something between happiness and content. It made him look even more attractive than before, if that was actually possible.

"Hey Mr Lester, what you reading there?"

He looked up and my with a small smile, carefully placing a small scrap of paper to act as a book mark in his book.

"Hey Dan. It's nothing that interesting, just a book"

"Just a book?" I asked, perching on his desk

"Twisted Wing, by Ruth Newman" He replied, showing me the cover "I've not got that far into yet but it seems pretty cool"

I made a mental note to myself to try acquire this book. Books were always useful conversation starters.

"Anyway, I found a names book" he added, reaching into his bag and pulling a small book out "I wanted to see what everyone in the class' names meant"

He opened the book and flicked through the many white pages until he came to my name.

"See, here's your name. It means 'God is my judge' That's pretty weird, right?"

I laughed softly, that was rather religious. A little weird but kinda cool "It's not bad" I admitted. I paused, looking into his eyes for a moment "What's your name?"

He smiled, flicking though the pages until he got to the P section.

"Phil, well, Philip. But id rather go by Phil"

"Lover of horses?" I read, having to stop myself from laughing as I looked up to his face. He gave me a look of disgust. Something told me he didn't like horses

"I hate horses. No"

I couldn't help but laugh at him this time. He really was such a huge kid. That's what made him so adorable

Wait

Did I just call him adorable? He's my teacher, not some puppy or something.

I needed to get out of here before I did something stupid

"I, um, need to go. Bye Mr-"

"Please, call me Phil. We're not in a professional position here so first names are fine…I think" he interrupted, sticking his tongue out at me.

As I said

He's completely adorable

"Okay. Bye…Phil"

"Bye Dan" he grinned as he waved eagerly at me

I quickly exited the classroom, sighing softly when I was out of ear shot

What was wrong with me?


	3. Chapter 3

So this is what it's like to be happy huh?

For the first time in a while school is kinda enjoyable. Well the other subjects are still a pain in the ass, but English is great. I guess it's only so good because Mr Lester- well, Phil is teaching it. I can't help but blush every time I say his name. it's like the coolest thing ever to be on first name basis with a teacher.

I sighed quietly, just gazing at Phil as he taught the class

His voice is so soothing. Like he's an angel or something. He sure is the best teacher ever.

He makes me life worth living

Well as long as I ignore…

No, that doesn't matter now

"Dan? Could you come up here and read an extract from your work please?"

I just blinked in response. He wanted me to read out my work?

"…Okay" I replied, reluctantly standing up in front of the class. Everyone's eyes were glued to me as I nervously looked down to my work then back up at them. Their eyes drilling tiny holes into my head. I had never been good at talking in front of people. This was one of the many reasons why

I just got way too nervous

"Um, okay. I'll just read this bit I guess…" I took a quick gulp of air before focusing on the words in front of me, just praying that I wouldn't stutter or make a fool out of myself.

"Love, friendship, happiness. It's all I had ever wanted. You gave it to me that day we met. It was fate that we met that day. I would surely be lost in my sea of troubles still if it weren't for you. You've made my life complete. Given me the will to live through all this. So all I had to say to you now is. I love you"

I looked up to see the stunned members of my class. Why were they all looking at me like that? It was just some writing. Anyone can write.

"Thanks Dan, that was lovely. You can sit down now"

I gave Phil a small nod before taking my seat again, trying to ignore the still shocked looks people were giving me. I hid my head in my hands.

Why won't they stop staring?

Thank god it was the end of the day. I wanted nothing more than to go see Phil. Classes had been unbearable today. I just wanted to talk to him and forget about everything. This anxiety thing really wasn't getting any better. It just made me so nervous and just. Well I hated it.

I walked into the classroom. I expected to see Phil smiling at me from behind his desk.

But he wasn't

He was just sat there, his head in his hands. He looked…well, really sad. Even pained.

"Phil?" I asked softly, making my way over to his desk. He looked up at me, his beautiful blue eyes dripping with tears.

That look broke my heart

"What's wrong?" I lightly placed a hand on his back, trying to give him some sort of comfort.

"I-It's nothing Dan, you don't need to worry about it"

"But…I want to know. Come on, you can tell me" I replied, giving him my sweetest smile.

He sighed and stood up, adverting his gave to the floor "Just, relationship stuff. My partner broke up with me a while ago and…I know it's a silly thing to get upset about it now but…"

He looked into my eyes, attempting to give me small smile

"I don't know why I'm telling you this, you're my pupil"

"Not just a pupil" I gathered all my confidence before flashing him a small smile "A friend…well, I want to be your friend. I mean, I'll be here if you need anyone to talk to. That's what friends are for… right?"

Phil wiped away his tears. He flashed me one of those amazing smiles. The way his eyes shone when he did that. It was incredible really.

"You really want to be friends with me?" he looked happy for a moment, but his features soon fell as something else obviously came into his mind. "I would love to have you as a friend Dan. You're an amazing kid, but. I'm not sure the teachers will be happy hearing you're best friends with your English teacher…"

I don't know what encouraged my next actions, but I did them anyway. I gently placed my hands on both his arms and looked into his breath taking eyes.

"I honestly don't care what they think. I hate them all anyway. You know what? We'll be best friends forever and there's nothing they can do about it"

It was only after I said it did I realize how childish I sounded. Luckily Phil just laughed softly at me

"Best friends forever?"

"Yeah, forever" I replied shyly.

I let a small sound of surprise pass my lips as I felt Phil's arms wrap around me. He held me close to him, tightening his grip around me as I hugged him back. We stood for what felt like an eternity. Just enjoying each others presence.

It was the most amazing feeling in the world

"You know, it almost sounded like those were your feelings towards someone"

I just looked at Chris, surprised by his sudden out burst. We were walking home together. It was a Friday. I didn't see Phil on Fridays

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"What you read out in English the other day. You know, I'm not stupid"

I really didn't like Chris' tone. He sounded strongly annoyed by this

"What do you mean?"

He stopped and looked at me. I had no idea what that expression was but I didn't like it.

"You better not have feelings for him"

"Who?"

"Mr Lester! Who else!?"

I shrunk back slightly from him. Okay, Chris was getting seriously mad and it was kinda scary

"I'm not. Why would I like a teacher? That's so stupid"

Chris took a step towards me growling in my face. I, of course, stepped back. Generally quite scared now. Why was Chris acting like this?

"Shut up Dan! I know exactly what you're up to. Seriously, don't you dare do it!"

"Do what Chris!? I haven't done anything" I attempted to shout back, but, It came out as more of a strangled yelp.

"Just stay away from him. Mr Lester. He's a teacher NOT your friend"

Tears began to cloud my vision as he gazed at my friends anger stricken expression

"I'm not up to anything, I swear I'm not" I half mumbled as several tears made their way down my cheeks.

He just scoffed and turned to walk away

"You're such a cry baby Dan"


	4. Chapter 4

I just need to keep my head down

No one will ask if they don't see it

It's fine, there's at least half an hour until class starts. It's completely fine, everything will be fine. A small sigh escaped my lips as I buried my head in my hands.

It'll be fine

"Dan?"

No, I can't let him see me like this

"…Dan, are you okay?"

I jumped slightly as I felt Phil's hand on my back. Why was he so nice? He was making it near impossible to hide my feelings right now. I slowly looked up at him, my tear clouded vision meeting with those beautiful blue orbs. He made a small gasping noise as he saw my face.

I knew he was looking at the bruises.

"Dan, what happened?" he growled quietly, his hand clenching into a fist. The look on his face was one of pure aguish. It kinda scared me little.

"I-It's nothing"

"Dan"

I winced slightly as he said my name.

That tone

It sounded just like her…

"Dan, seriously tell me. Was it…someone in class"

I just shook my head, focusing on the floor again

"Was it Chris? I swear he is in so much trouble if-"

"No, no. it wasn't Chris…"

He sighed, gently pulling me out of my seat and into his arms. I hugged him back tightly.

"Who did this Dan?…please, tell me"

"It's nothing really. My mum was just a bit drunk and…it really doesn't matter"

"You're mum did this!?" I flinched at the sudden loudness of his voice "What the- just, I'm calling her right now"

I just stared at him wide eyed as he pulled away from his and turned towards the door

"No!" I quickly grabbed his arm, giving him a pleading look as his eyes met mine

"Please don't. it was an accident." he gave me a sympathetic look, sighing softly as he turned to face me again.

"Why did she do it?"

"It was my fault, really. It was. It always is" I mumbled, several tears making their way down my cheeks. I adverted my gaze to the floor again. I couldn't look at him. "Just please don't phone her…I don't want to cause her anymore trouble…"

"Oh…Dan" I felt his arms wrap around me. I hadn't realized how much id been holding back the tears until this moment. He gently ran a hand through my hair, whimpering small comforting words. "I won't Dan, I promise, just. Please don't cry" . He tightened his grip around me, holding me as close as possible. "…Why did she hit you?"

"I had a…fight, with Chris and I was late home. I don't know she just, she got really angry and hit me. It's my fault, it always is." I sighed softly, trying to wipe away the tears. "I don't deserve to have a family. I don't deserve anyone"

Phil gently tipped my chin up until I met his gaze. "Dan…please don't talk like that. No matter what you think you don't deserve to be treated that way. She's your mum, she should be looking after you. Not hitting you"

"But it's-"

"It's not your fault, okay?" he gave me another gorgeous smile, gently cupping my cheek. "Come on you, I don't want to see my friend sad, do I?"

"…Friend?" I asked quietly, remember Chris's words

"Of course, we're best friends forever and ever, remember?"

I nodded, returning his smile.

"You know you can talk to me about anything" he added, attempting to mimic my words from the other day. I couldn't help but let a small laugh pass my lips. He gave me a sheepish grin, gently caressing my cheek with his thumb. "I'm sorry I raised my voice. I just got angry when I saw you were hurt. I never get angry, so. You should feel special"

I grinned back at him, leaning into his touch.

I was so obviously in love with him

************************************************** *******************

"Nice black eye, Dan. Did you walk into a door or something?"

I tried to ignore Chris' hateful words. He seemed to have fallen out with me for some reason. I honestly don't know what I've done.

"You gonna talk?"

Silence

"Come on Dan, you're being stupid"

I just continued writing. I didn't want to talk to him.

"Dan, What the fuck!?"

"Chris!"

I looked up to see Phil giving Chris a dirty look. He really didn't look to impressed.

"Chris, leave Dan alone"

"B-But sir, I was only trying to talk to him"

"I heard what you were saying Chris, don't try to deny it. Just leave him alone"

"Of course…I'll be going"

He slowly walked away, looking back one last time before leaving completely.

"Dan? You okay?" Phil asked, gently placing a hand on my back

"Yeah…"

"Hey, remember what I said. I don't want to see a sad Dan. Only a happy Dan"

I smiled at him, slowly getting out of my seat. He patted me on the shoulder, keeping that amazing smile on his face. Suddenly the thoughts hit me

Should I tell him?

If I tell him now it'll ruin things, but…

"Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, well I"

"What is it?"

"…I…I really like. Maybe I…okay, I love you…"

He sighed, adverting his gaze to the ground "Dan…"

"It's okay, I get it" I quickly added

"No-"

"No, it's fine. I'll go"

"Dan wait-" he shouted, reaching out towards me

I didn't let him finish

I just ran

Ran as fast as I could until I couldn't anymore.

Why the hell did I do that?

I'd definitely ruined everything now


	5. Chapter 5

Why did I tell him?

How could I have been so stupid?

I knew he would never love me back…I don't know why I even tried

I bit my lip as I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

Mum was back

"Why the hell are you still in your room?" she shouted, glaring at me.

She usual did this. The whole glaring this. She really did hate me.

"I don't keep you in this house so you can sulk all day! How about you do something useful"

"Mum I-"

"No, you know what? You get out of here right now" he growled, pointing to the door violently. I just looked at her, not sure if to do as I was told or not.

"It's all your fault"

She began to sob into her hands as she screamed those words at me. I sighed quietly, carefully making my way over to her. I attempted to at least put an arm around her to give her some sort of comfort.

"Stay away, it's your fault!"

She pushed me away harshly, only sobbing louder. I had no idea what to do. Really I didn't. was I just supposed to leave her alone? Or…

I just didn't know

"Mum…it's okay-"

"It's not okay Dan! He's dead. You know he is!"

I adverted my eyes to the ground.

She was bringing it up again.

"Mum. You know-"

"You fucking killed him, it's your fault!"

I tried to contain my anger but I couldn't.

I couldn't take much more of this.

"I would have died if dad didn't save me!"

Out of everything she's ever said to me. Nothing hurt more than the next words she spoke.

"I would rather you'd be dead than him"

************************************************** *******************

English was torture

I could just feel Phil's gaze on me the whole time. It was unbearable. That and Chris' continual taunts. I just wanted to break down and cry. But that wouldn't get me anywhere.

Soon the bell rang. Chris gave me one last hateful look before walking out. I sighed gently, before picking up my bag and standing up

"Dan? Could you stay back. Please"

I bit my lip, reluctantly walking over to Phil's desk, looking anywhere but his eyes. He stood up, making his way around his desk until he was standing in front of me. He tried to look into my eyes but I kept them fixed on the floor

"Dan…about what happened yesterday"

"Just pretend it never happened…please"

"But Dan-"

"No, please. Please don't do this…"

I felt his strong arms wrap around me, squeezing me tightly. I was sure he would hate me, so. Why was he trying to comfort me?

"No, Dan. Listen to me please"

I nodded slowly, breathing in his amazing scent. Why did he have to be so perfect? He pulled away from me slightly, keeping a tight hold around my waist. He then gently lifted my chin up, smiling as our eyes met.

"Dan, you need to know something. Okay so, I like you too. You're an amazing kid"

"But you don't love-"

"Let me finish" he added quickly, tightening his grip around me.

"I may like you, but. I also love you. Yes this is cheesy as hell, it only happens like this is fairytales, right?" I couldn't help but smile as he tried to make that joke "Look, what I'm trying to say is. I was just so shocked that you felt the same way yesterday. I would have run after you but…I didn't want to make a scene and embarrass you"

I just stood there he shock.

He loved me

Phil Lester loved me

"…So…This isn't just one sided?" I asked, the words coming out as more of a whisper

He gave me a playful look, faking a small pout "Have you listened to a word I just said Daniel?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that look. He was completely adorable "Well sorry Philip"

A small smile took over his features as he looked into my eyes "No, it isn't one sided. I've always admired you. For your talent and for you just being, well, you. It didn't take long of us spending time together to realize" he took a quick breath, gently taking my hands in his "To realize I was in love with you"

I couldn't help but let a small gasp escape my lips. This was like one of those cheesy romance novels or something.

I really didn't care though.

He really did love me.

"I knew it was wrong…yet I just couldn't bring myself to separate us" he smiled softly, gently running his thumb over the back of my hand "And when you said you'd be my friend. It made me so happy" he laughed softly "I sound like such a kid right now. What kind of fully grown adult get so nervous over stuff like this?"

"I…I just…wow. I love you Phil" I stuttered, barely able to believe all that I had just heard

"I love you too Dan" he replied with a huge grin. He let go of my hand and gently cupped my cheek. He then looked away nervously for a moment before slowly leaning in and placing his perfect lips to mine. It was exactly like all the books described. It was an amazing feeling. Something that instantly lifted my mood. Wiping all worries away from my mind.

I really was so in love with him


	6. Chapter 6

Chris' POV

I swear I'm such an idiot sometimes

How did I manage to leave my books in my locker again?

I sighed quietly to myself as I walked through the main doors. I just had to get my stuff then I was out of here. I made my way to my locker, noticing everyone had gone home now. Well if they hadn't I would have been a little worried. I mean, it is like nearly five pm.

I collected my stuff, slamming my locker door shut. Just being in this place put me in a bad mood. The only place I actually liked in this hell hole was Mr Lester's class and the library. Well since I was here I may as well go see what's new in the library. I was about to walk in when I heard a weird noise. Luckily the library had one of those windows placed in the wall so you can look through and see the room.

Well that's just what I did

I looked through the glass

I really wish I hadn't

There sitting on Mr Lester's lap was Daniel fucking Howell. It would have been okay if they were just hugging or something.

But no

They were full on making out

Mr Lester's long, slim fingers where tangled in Dan's hair. Their bodies pressed closer together than I thought possible.

I knew it!

I knew they were together

A small growl escaped my lips as I stormed out of the building

That's when it hit me

The perfect idea to split them up

************************************************** *******************

I'm going to expose them to the whole school

I'll write an article so good everyone will have to believe me

Luckily I'm head of the schools newspaper. I could write anything I liked.

So I did

The next day I sat in the small office that belonged to the newspaper club. Grinning at the computer screen in front of me. I had written possibly the best article ever about their secret love affair. They were going to get into so much trouble

I just couldn't wait

************************************************** *******************

Dan's POV

I smiled contently as I placed my books in my locker. Another day over and done with. I just had to sort my locker out then off to see Phil. I loved our time spent after school now. He would hold me in his arms and make me feel so special, so amazing. Like I was the luckiest guy in the world. Well, I probably am the luckiest guy

I have him after all

"Hey, Dan"

I froze as I heard Chris' voice. I really didn't want to get into an argument with him now. It would completely ruin my good mood. I just turned towards him and smiled. Maybe he just wanted to talk.

Okay maybe he didn't.

He wore a sort of mischievous smile on his face. It really gave me a bad feeling

"You know Dan, you disobeyed me"

I just gave him a look of confusion.

Disobeyed him? By doing what?

"What are you on about Chris?"

"I told you to stay away from him. So what did you do?"

"I've done nothing to disobey you or whatever. Please, just leave me alone Chris"

He smirked, taking a newspaper out of his bag. Not just any newspaper

The school newspaper

"Oh really Dan? Nothing wrong?" he gave me a hateful glare as he spat his words at me "I saw you two! And now everyone will know!"

I just stared at him. My mind trying to process what he meant

Then it clicked

"Chris what have-"

"I suggest you look in the newspaper. You might find something interesting"

"W-What?"

"Just read it!"

He shoved the paper into my hands. I carefully opened it up. The colour quickly draining from my face as I saw the article.

He hadn't…

I kept reading

He had

"Chris…why did you…"

"I couldn't let you just have him Dan!"

I took a step towards him, clenching my fists as I looked into his eyes

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Don't you get it!? He was supposed to be mine!"

I blinked a few times, my expression softening as I saw the tears forming in Chris' eyes

"what-"

"He was supposed to fall in love with me!"

"Chris-"

"Not you. He was supposed to love me…" he began to trail of as he sobbed quietly into his hands

"Chris, I…" I mumbled as I tried to comfort him

"No. Don't. Don't touch me" he growled as he shot me one last look before running out the door

What was I supposed to do now?

************************************************** *******************

"Phil…something bad has happened"

He looked up from his book, a calm expression on his face. I doubt he'll be calm after he hears this.

"What happened? Are you okay?" he asked, quickly standing up and walking over to me.

"It's…I'm so sorry"

And the tears started again

"Whoa, Dan. What's wrong?" Phil asked, quickly wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm so sorry Phil. Chris saw us and…and he's printed an article about us. The teachers will know. You'll get in huge trouble. It's all my fault!"

"Dan. Please calm down. It's not your fault, okay?"

I bit my lip as I nodded slowly. He pressed a small kiss to my forehead as he gently embraced me. "shh, it's okay baby. Everything will be fine"

A small smile graced my lips at the pet name. he always made me feel better. Even in a situation like this.

"We'll get through this, okay? We'll just tell them he got jealous and made it all up" he said softly, wiping away my tears with a small smile.

I nodded, not trusting my voice. I didn't want to start crying like an idiot again. Phil was just so nice to me. I didn't want to ever get him in any kind of trouble.

"Everything's going to be fine. I promise" he added, as if he could read my mind.

"I really hope so. I don't want to get you in any kind of trouble. I just love you so much and I-"

"Whoa, Dan, shh, it's okay. It'll be okay. Just trust me"

I smiled as I felt his lips press against mine

Everything was going to be fine

Or so I hoped


	7. Chapter 7

"You're in so much trouble"

"Shut up"

"I heard the head masters super pissed at you"

"Shut up Chris, It's your fault" I glared at him as he continued to taunt me.

Okay, so what he was saying was true.

I was in serious trouble and so was Phil

Chris' stupid little stunt had made my reputation worse than it was already.

Great, just great

"Who the hell do you think you are to talk back to me like that?" he snapped back at me

"Well, I was your friend. Remember that?"

A strange look crossed his face as he just stood there, stunned for a moment.

"Seriously Chris, just stop this."

"No! It's not fair. Why does he love you!? We were meant to be together"

"Chris…You don't need to be jealous" I mumbled as I adverted my gaze to the ground

"But I love him Dan! I wanted to be with him…why did he choose you?"

"Chris…I'm so sorry…" I reached out towards him, luckily, he didn't pull away this time. I wrapped an arm around his shoulders tightly as he began to sob.

"I'm so stupid! How could I do this to you? I'm such an idiot"

"No, Chris. Look. It's fine, okay?"

"It's not though"

"It is. I understand. Look. I don't want to fight with you anymore Chris. You're my best friend. Please, let's just stop this"

"Okay…" he flashed me a small, sad smile, which I attempted return.

Maybe everything would be okay after all

************************************************** *******************

"So, can you tell me about this article then Dan? I understand that your friend Chris Kendall wrote it"

Okay, I have to admit. I'm was terrified

So the head master is a really intimidating guy. I mean., he's nice enough. But when he's sitting in that huge chair of his and you're sitting in this tiny little blue plastic thing, he's intimidating as hell

Well here goes nothing

"Well, um. You see, Chris and I got in a fight about something. It was something really stupid honestly. And as a kinda pay back prank he wrote that article. Really, it's just a joke. He just took it too far. Mr Lester knows nothing about any of this. He was just a new teacher so Chris thought he could make things up"

He gave me a sceptical look but nodded in acknowledgement. "Okay, thanks for that Dan. You're free to go now"

"Thanks" I replied, quickly standing up and making my way out of the room. I bit my lip nervously as I stopped to think for a moment. Was he really going to believe that?

I flinched when I felt something touch my arm. I turned around to see, to my relief, it was only Phil. He looked even more nervous than I did. "You okay?" I asked him quietly, making sure not to make any sort of physical contact. The other teachers were watching us like hawks. Did they expect us to start having sex right here or something?

"I'm okay…I need to go in and talk to him though" I noticed he was fighting with his fingers while he spoke. He really must be nervous. He's never done that before.

"Hey, it'll be fine" I gave him a small smile, hoping it would reassure him in someway

"Yeah…I'm sure it will be" he replied. Giving me a small smile back. It was obviously fake. But I didn't say anything. He let a small sigh escape his lips before he walked through the door.

I just watched after him, hoping, praying. That everything would be okay

************************************************** *******************

"I fucking hate you!"

Mum was at it again

Just the usual screaming and shouting

"How dare you get in trouble at school! Do you know how hard I work to keep you in that place!?"

"Mum, it wasn't my fault" I replied calmly. I knew trying to fight back was useless

"Yeah right. Who's was it then?"

"Chris' he was trying to get me in trouble"

"Of course it was. Blame everyone but yourself. Like always"

She shoved me harshly, making me land on the floor with a thud.

"You're an ungrateful little shit. You know that?"

I didn't even reply, just attempted to shield my face she spat those words at me

"Always blaming everyone else. Because you're perfect, aren't you?"

She gave me another shove. I just lay there on the floor. Knowing if I moved it would make her more upset. I really didn't want to do that. I never wanted to hurt her.

"It wasn't your fault huh? Just like it wasn't your fault he's dead"

"Mum, you know about that already-"

"No. I will not take this from you. Get the fuck out of my house right now!"

I looked into her eyes, seeing the anger.

She really meant it

I sighed softly, picking myself up and walking over to the front door.

Looks like I'll be spending the night on the streets again


	8. Chapter 8

So here I am

Again

Just sitting outside

Did I mention it's raining

No?

Well it's raining. I'm soaking. It's cold. I want to go home. But of course

I can't

I brought my knees up to my chest, resting my head atop of them. Where was I even supposed to go? I'm seriously going to die if I stay out here all night. I sighed, closing my eyes tightly.

Life couldn't get much worse. So really, What was there to live for?

"Dan?"

My eyes widened as I heard his voice. My head quickly shot up, my gaze meeting with his beautiful blue eyes.

Phil was here

He was holding an umbrella, just staring down at me in obvious shock.

"Oh…hey" I answered quietly, not being able to tear my eyes away from him. He knelt down beside me, sheltering me with the umbrella

"What are you doing here?"

"Just the usual" I replied, trying to make myself sound strong. I felt anything but strong at that moment. I just wanted to break down and cry in arms right there.

"You're mum kicked you out again?" he asked, using his free hand to gently cup my cheek. I leaned into his touch, just nodding in reply.

"Come on" he moved his hand from my cheek to grab my hand tightly. He then quickly pulled me to my feet and held me close to his side while he held the umbrella over us both

"You're coming to stay with me"

************************************************** *******************

He lived on the nice side of town. No druggies, no suspicious characters walking around ready to stab you if you looked at them wrong. Just generally nice people. I was in a weird sort of daze as he lead me up to his apartment. really, I couldn't tell you the number or anything. I was just way too amazed to how nice the building even looked. He opened the front door and lead me to another small set of stairs that came out into the living room. It was a nice size. A little un tidy, but it was nice. Way, way nicer than my house.

He gave me a set of clean clothes, which amazingly fitted. Then again. He was only slightly taller than me. I quickly got changed into them, taking a moment to appreciate Phil's scent on them. It was the most amazing thing ever. It was like the longest, best hug in the world. Just his scent whenever I breathed in. I found myself smiling like an idiot while I looked at the bathroom mirror at myself. Sure my hair was turning into my horrible hobbit hair and I looked like crap. But I was wearing the guy I love's clothes. Scrap that. I'm actually in his house. That's more amazing

Phil was waiting for me on the couch when I eventually scuttled out of the bathroom. I had spent about ten minutes trying to tame my hobbit hair. It just wasn't working. He grinned as he set eyes on me. This of course, made my cheeks turn seriously crimson. Why did he have to smile at me like that?

"Oh wow, Dan. Your hair" he grinned, motioning me over. I pouted slightly, trying to cover my hair with my hands as I walked over and sat down beside him. His expression turned serious again as he gave me a concerned look.

"So. What happened" he asked, gently stroking his finger tips over my hand, then entwining our fingers. I looked to eth floor, keeping my gaze there. I didn't want to trouble him by telling him. He gave my hand a little squeeze as if encouraging me to talk.

"Well…The school called mum and told her I was in trouble…she just got angry and shoved me a little. I'm fine, really"

"Dan… Are you sure you're okay? I mean, we can go to hospital if you're hurt or-"

"No, no. I'm fine. Really"

He gave me a sympathetic look, squeezing my hand tighter.

"You must be freezing, look you're shivering"

I just shrugged, trying to make it not look like a big deal. I didn't want to worry him anymore. He gave me a thoughtful look before wrapping his arms around me.

"If I hug you enough you'll warm up…right?" he asked, planting a small kiss on my forehead.

"I guess that'll work" I replied, smiling as I felt his lips against my forehead. He was so amazing. I don't think anyone else would do this. Taking in someone off the street. We'd only 'officially' been dating for a few weeks yet her I was. In his apartment wrapped safely in his arms.

I was so lost in thought I didn't notice him edging closer towards me. I jumped slightly as his lips grazed my neck. He began to plant small, tiny kisses there, starting at the base of my neck, making his way up to my lips. A small sigh of contempt escaped my lips as I tipped my head back, giving him more room to smother me with his affectionate actions. He slowly made his way up to my lips, gently nipping the sensitive skin as he did so. I bit my lip, attempting the hold back the strange noise I knew would come out if I even dared to open my mouth the slightest.

"I love you" he mumbled quietly before pressing his lips against mine. He gently tangled his hand in my hair, Deeping the kiss slowly as he did so. I let my eyes slip shut, enjoying the feeling of his lips against mine. We had done this so many times before, yet. I felt so nervous now. I mean, I love kissing him. Just the feeling of his hands tangled in my hair and his tongue slowly caressing my mouth. But, actually being at his apartment. It brought a new feeling on. I really don't know how to describe it. I guess it made me so much more comfortable but, kind of scared of what could happen now we were alone.

Phil gently lay me down on the couch, leaning over me as his lips moved against mine. The kiss suddenly became more heated. Lips moving against each other a lot more urgently. I'm not sure if he had done this or I had. But whoever did.

I liked it

I moaned softly into his mouth as his tongue rubbed against mine. Us both pulling each other closer. Desperate for the feel of each others skin. He gripped the back of my head, pulling me as close as possible as his lips continued to move hungrily against mine. This was amazing. Seriously the best thing in the world. Phil was kissing me with such passion. Such, well. I don't even know. I couldn't even think straight it was so over whelming.

"Dan…" he mumbled, his lips grazing mine as he talked. I opened my eyes to see him giving me a look I had never seen before. His eyes seemed to be sort of clouded over. I really had no idea what that look was.

"…Yes?" I asked in a small voice, not daring to look away from his eyes.

"I can't hold back anymore" he half whined as he gently ground his hips against mine.

A small moan escaped my lips as my eyes stayed locked with his. I suddenly understood.

That look

Was a look of lust

"Then don't" I answered quietly, pressing my lips against his softly

He stiffened for a moment, as if he was thinking it through "Okay" he whispered against my lips, moving his lips against mine once again.

We kissed like this for what felt like an eternity. Us both pulling each other closer and closer until I could barely breathe. It was an amazing feeling. He suddenly pulled away, gazing at me with his lust filled eyes. My breath hitched in my throat as I saw that look. He obviously wanted me so badly. I wanted him just as badly.

"Phil?…" I asked shyly, attempting to keep my breathing under control as I gazed up into those beautiful blue eyes. He gently cupped my cheek, flashing me a small smile "Yes?" he answered softly

"…Please…"

"Please what?"

I adverted my eyes, willing the dark blush that was now covering my face to disappear as I spoke my next words.

"Please…make love to me"

I asked in barely a whisper as my eyes met his again. He smiled, nodding slowly in response. He carefully picked me up in his arms, carrying me to his bedroom where a large bed was wafting for us. Phil gently lay me down on bed. He striped off his own shirt before leaning over me, looking directly into my eyes. I couldn't help but let my eyes wonder down his chest. His amazing body, down the so obvious bulge in his trousers. He noticed me staring and smiled sheepish

"I can't help it when it comes to you" he whispered softly before attaching his lips to mine again. The kiss started out gentle but began to grow more urgent yet again. His lips soon moved from my own to my neck again. The gentle kisses from before were replaced by small nips and sucks on the ever so sensitive skin. Another moan escaped as Phil sucked on a spot that sent tingles through my whole body. God it felt good. Better than anything else in the world. I bucked my hips up, groaning at the friction as our hips met each other. We both moaned softly, repeating the action again. I was dying for him to touch me.

I needed something, anything.

I opened my eyes to see him gazing back at me. Almost as if he was silently asking permission. I groaned again as I pressed my body up against his.

"Please. I need you. Please, Phil"

He nodded, kissing me again as his hand slithered down my body. A small moan escaped my lips once more as his hand gently rubbed again my now very prominent bulge. I let my eyes slip close, concentrating on the feelings of pleasure. From the feeling of his tongue rubbing against mine to the amazing feeling of his hand slowly making it's way to touch the one place I needed to be touched more than ever. Another groan made it's self heard as he griped my erection in his hand, slowly moving his hand in a smooth rhythm. If I thought what was happening before felt good. This was just. This was amazing compared to it. All the different sensations causing such immense pleasure. He had me a moaning mess within seconds of his work. I griped his hair tightly as attempted to suppress my moans. This was so embarrassing, yet, So incredibly perfect.

He pulled his hand away, gazing into my eyes once again. "Dan…do you, I mean. Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked me quietly, placing a small kiss on my lips before giving me a questioning look.

"Yes…I need you" I replied shyly. Really I was incredibly nervous about this. But it felt way to good to not. I knew it was go gin to hurt, yet. I was kind of looking forward to it. I mean, the man I adore will be making love to me.

He smiled, pressing another quick kiss to my lips before leaning over to the bedside table and pulling something out of the drawer. I soon recognised the small tube as lube. Of course. Phil smiled at me sweetly as he squeezed some out and began to rubbing it on his fingers. I was becoming more and more anxious about this by the minute. Phil somehow must have seen this.

"Hey, it'll be fine, okay? Don't worry" he soothed,. I just nodded, closing my eyes. This somehow calmed me down a considerable amount. Or maybe it was Phil's words. I couldn't be sure. But whatever it was, it made me feel much more calm.

"Dan? You ready?" he asked softly, placing his finger at my entrance. I nodded, opening my eyes to see him smiling at me. That smile still managed to melt my heart. Even in such an intimate moment like this.

He slowly pushed his finger inside of me. I squirmed slightly, a small yelp erupting from my mouth. "It's weird" I mumbled, cursing myself for sounding so incredibly childish at a time like this. He looked into my eyes, a look of concern taking over his features as he pulled his finger out, slowly pushing it back in slowly.

"Does it hurt?" he asked quietly, sounding generally concerned

I attempted to give him a small smile to show him it wasn't too bad "Only a little" I mumbled, biting my lip as he moved his finger again.

Phil gently took my hand in his while he continued to push his finger in and out of me. He entwined our fingers, smiling sweetly at me "Just squeeze my hand if it hurts, okay?"

I scrunched my face up slightly in pain but it soon began to fade. I squeezed Phil's hand gently and nodded. "Okay"

He continued this for several minutes, soon adding a third finger. The pain wasn't too bad. Well, not yet anyway. After making sure I was thoroughly stretched he took his fingers out and began to prepare himself. I just watched him, still mostly in shock. I still couldn't believe this was happening. It was like a dream, only better.

He looked into my eyes "This will hurt" he squeezed my hand tightly , flashing me small smile "A lot" he added softly. He then positioned himself, keeping eye contact with me. It was comforting somehow. Having him looking into my eyes at this moment. He pressed his lips against mine, slipping his tongue into my mouth as he slowly pushed into me.

My breath hitched in my throat as I wrapped my arms around his neck, attempting to ignore the pain. I whimpered softly, tears gathering in my eyes as I tried to adjust to this feeling.

"Shhh" Phil hushed, softly kissing my lips again "It's okay. I wont move until you're ready, okay?" he whispered, giving me a reassuring smile.

I clung to him tightly, fighting back the tears as the pain slowly, but surely, began to fade. "Okay…j-just…be gentle" I stuttered, looking into his eyes through my tear clouded vision. He nodded, gently kissing me again as he began to slowly move. He slowly slid out then pushed back in. Watching my face the whole time. Just to make sure he was being gentle enough. He really was amazing. I continued to cling to him, the pain slowly subsiding. Phil picked up the pace slightly, pressing his lips against mine again but, slightly more forceful this time. He quickly slipped his tongue into my mouth. Keeping up his perfect rhythm of thrusts. That's when I felt the first burst of pleasure. I moaned softly, clinging tighter to him as I pushed my hips against him. Whatever he had just done. It felt absolutely amazing.

"T-there, that again" I groaned, wrapping my legs around his hips, desperately trying to pull him closer. He nodded, biting his lip as he pushed into my harder. Another pulse of pleasure shot through my body. I arched my body, my head lolling back as my eyes shut back "Phil" I groaned, thrusting my hips against his. I heard him groan as I said his name.

He yet again had me a moaning mess. Clinging to him tightly as he hit that same, amazing spot every time. I knew I couldn't last much longer. "Phil, I-"  
"Me too" he groaned, thrusting into me harder, earning a rather loud moan of pleasure. "Come with me, baby" he whispered, crashing his lips against mine as he picked up his pace. I moaned and groaned his name several times, clinging to him tightly.

And suddenly it was over

It was an unbelievable feeling. I closed my eyes tightly as I moaned his name one last time before I released over myself. At that moment I felt Phil's cum spurt into me. He rode out his orgasm, holding onto me tightly as he threw his head back. He then slowly began to pull out of me, still gasping for air like myself before flopping down next to me on the bed.

"I love you" he whispered, over and over again as he covered my face in tiny kisses. I smiled, kissing him back when he landed a final kiss on my lips "I love you too". He leaned over, grabbing the duvet and covering us with it. Phil then wrapped his arms around me tightly. I closed me eyes, hugging him back tightly.

Life may be bad just now

But at least I have him.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up to the pleasant feeling of Phil's strong arms wrapped around me. He held me close, a small smile plastered on his face as he slept. It wasn't until then that it all game rushing back.

Last night

I grinned just thinking about it. Last night was probably the best night of my life so far. It wasn't just because we did., well, that. Just being able to curl up in his arms. Not having a care in the world.

It felt amazing.

I carefully slipped out of his arms. Pressing a small kiss to his forehead before getting out of bed.

That's when I realized

I was still naked

I quickly made a dash over to my now dry clothes, attempting to find my boxers as quickly as I could. I heard a small laugh from behind me.

Phil was awake.

"I saw it all last night, you don't to be embarrassed"

I blushed a dark shade of red, slipping on my boxers before I turned around to face him. "But still…"

He just smiled at me. Yawning slightly before getting out of bed as well. My eyes began to wander down his body, quite by accident. He smirked at me as he realized that I was look at him. "Taking another look? you certainly enjoyed the sight last night"

I hit him lightly, pouting slightly at him "Shut up" I whined, my pout soon turning into a playful smile. He grinned back at, that seductive look completely disappearing. I swear he only had two moods.

Sweet and seductive.

He quickly pecked my lips before walking over to his drawer and pulling out a pair of boxers, slowly slipping them on.

"Oh, by the way?" he turned towards me once again, flashing me that breath taking smile. "Good morning, Dan" I returned his smile, stealing another quick kiss from his lips "Good morning". He grinned, wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"How did you sleep?"

"Well, we didn't do much sleeping. Did we?" I answered, giving him a playful wink. I had no idea where that response had come from but it seemed to please Phil. He laughed softly, gazing into my eyes with an enormous smile spread across his face. He looked so adorable. So happy. I wished I could stay like this forever.

"It was really nice to wake up in your arms though"

I hadn't even realized what Id said until Phil practically squeezed me to death in the biggest hug ever.

"You really are so adorable Dan"

A small blush covered my cheeks as shyly adverted my eyes. I heard him chuckle softly then he gently tipped my chin up until our gazes met "I mean it" he whispered before pressing his lips against mine.

"I'm not cute" I mumbled, carefully running my fingers through his soft, dark hair as I gently moved my lips against his. "You are" he added, continuing to kiss me softly.

"Fine. I may be cute but you're beautiful"

Phil visibly blushed at my words. He smiled, deepening the kiss as he pulled me closer. I melted into the kiss wrapping my arms around him tightly.

This continued for several minutes. Us holding each other close while our lips moved together in perfect harmony. It wasn't like the night before at all. There as no urgency, no lust.

This was just pure love.

I made a small noise of complaint as he pulled away slightly.

"I would love to stay here and kiss you all day, but, are you forgetting what we have today?"

I just blinked at him in confusion, trying to understand what he meant. He laughed as he saw the look I was giving him

"It's Thursday"

Still blank

"School"

School. Of course. I was so wrapped up in my perfect little world I forgot I still had to go back to that hell hole.

"Come on, you need to get dressed and go. I'll come in later. If they see us together it'll only cause trouble"

I nodded, the guilt instantly beginning to eat away at me again. It was all my fault this was happening. "I'm sorry…" I mumbled, keeping my eyes locked on the floor.

"For what?" he asked, obviously confused

"For all this. If I wasn't in school, if we were the same age. Everything would be okay"

He sighed softly, wrapping his arms around me tightly. "Dan, It's not your fault. Okay? We're not in any serious trouble. The most they're doing is sitting in on classes. It'll be alright, really" he smiled at me sweetly "I can't help who I fall in love with"

I flashed as small smile back at him, hugging him back tightly.

"Now come on, get dressed before you get in any more trouble for being late"

************************************************** *******************

Well this is boring

I'm currently sitting in class, trying to distract myself by writing notes. Even thought he was sitting at the back of the class I could feel the head masters gaze burning into the back of my head. I just had to kept my eyes on the paper. Ignoring the perfect guy in front of me.

"So, any questions?" Phil asked, obviously trying his hardest to look everywhere but me. Normally as this point Chris would start asking any sort of question about the work, just to try get some sort of interaction with Phil. But today

Today was different

Chris just sad there, his eyes glued to the desk. I guess he still felt bad about this whole mess. I mean, it was his fault after all.

"Yeah, I have a question" a boy at the back of the class said

"What is it?"

The boy smirked, turning to his friends to see their encouraging nudges and matching smirks. "Are you and gay boy Dan over there really fucking?"

My eyes widened as my head shot up to look at Phil. Phil honestly did an amazing job at keeping a calm expression. He just smiled at the boy

"Of course not. You shouldn't believe everything you hear Matthew"

Phil replied, the smile not leaving his face. I was amazed that he managed to stay a that calm. I was already freaking out and I wasn't even being addressed.

"But Chris wrote it. So, it must be true"

"It wasn't real. A bad joke. Leave it" Chris growled as he kept his head down

"What was that faggot?"

"I said leave it" he gave the boy a glare, biting his lip harshly

"Why should I? Oh, I know. You want everyone to forget about it because you want him. You were just jealous so you wrote it to split them up. It was so obvious gay boy"

That's when Chris snapped

He practically jumped out of his seat and marched over to the boys desk. He grabbed Matthew by the collar, A menacing scowl taking over his features

"I said shut up. You know nothing about this. It was prank. I don't love him, neither does Dan. It was a bad joke. Okay?!"

"I've seen the way you look at him Kendall. You're nothing but a stupid little homo"

"I said shut the fuck up!"

"Make me"

Chris lunched himself forward, dragging the boy out of his seat. I quickly ran in, trying to pull Chris off the boy, but of course.

Chris was way too strong for me

As I struggled to hold him back, I looked to Phil he was just standing there, obviously in shock. He looked more terrified than anything else.

"A little help!?" I called out, hoping that at least someone would help me out here. That seemed to bring Phil out of his trance. He rushed in, grabbing Matthew and tried to pull him away from Chris. They were both flailing wildly at each other while the rest of the class just chanted their names.

"Enough!"

The whole room went quiet as the head masters loud voice was heard. He looked pissed off. Okay, pissed of was an understatement.

He was absolutely furious

"Matthew! Chris! My office. Now!"

Chris gave one last growl at the boy before breaking out of my hold. They were both lead out the room by the principal. Phil and I just exchanged glances.

That was definitely not how this lesson was supposed go

************************************************** *******************

"They're watching our every move"

"I know"

"What are we supposed to do?"

"It'll-"

"What if they try to separate us-"

"Dan. It'll be okay"

He gently took my hand in his, squeezing it tightly as he looked into my eyes "We just need to be more careful" he looked thoughtful for a few seconds before sighing softly

"I don't really know how to get out of this. But, I'll think of something. It'll be okay. I promise"

"I would just run away, but…that won't work…" I mumbled, squeezing his hand tightly back.

"That…That might actually work"

"What?" I asked him, giving him a curious look. He just smiled, gently planting a soft kiss to my lips

"I have a plan"


	10. Chapter 10

"How's detention then?"

Chris just sighed softly, resting his head on the table we were currently sitting at.

"It's great fun" he replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm "I guess it's better than the teachers screaming at me all day though"

I nodded, offering him a small smile as he looked at me.

Chris had been basically imprisoned in detention for his 'fight' with Matthew. He just looked so sad, just, so lonely all on his own. So I had snuck in. So now we're both sitting in silence, drowning in our own self pity. Those things that boy said really seemed to get to Chris. He just wasn't acting normally at all. It was like

He wasn't Chris anymore

"I'm sorry…"

His words took me by surprise. I wasn't even sure id heard them right

"What?"

"I'm sorry…for all this" he mumbled as he looked up at me with tear filled eyes. "I was completely out of line. I should have never wrote that article" he paused, wiping a few tears away "I should have never treated you like that"

I just stared at him, a mixture of shock, and well. I don't even know. I felt so horrible. I mean, sure he'd caused this whole mess, but. He was still my best friend.

"I'm so sorry Dan…I never meant to be like that"

"Hey, it's okay" I said softly, placing my hand on his back in an attempt to comfort him. "I understand. People do some crazy things when they're jealous" I smiled at him "I mean, remember when we were kids and you got the last limited addition teddy bear?"

He nodded, flashing me a small smile. "Yeah, you wanted it so badly yet I wouldn't let you have it"

"Exactly. And what did I do because I was jealous?"

"You ripped it's arms off" he replied, his smile growing slightly

"And what did we promise after that?"

"That we'd never let anything come between us. That we'd be best friends forever even when we grew up. And that we'd never, ever get jealous of each other's possessions again"

"Exactly"

Chris sat up and leaned against me, smiling softly to himself "I broke that promise, didn't I?"

"Just a bit"

"Can you forgive me?"

I wrapped an arm around him tightly, leaning my head atop of his. "Of course. You were a serious asshole, but. I know what it's like to be jealous. So. I forgive you"

"Thank you. I mean, id love to stay like this all day but you'll get in some serious shit if you get caught here"

"I guess your right. I'll see you later, okay?"

Chris just smiled at me, shuffling out of my arms onto his own seat again. "You know, you're becoming just like him.

"Who?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Mr Lester. He talks like that" he paused for a moment, smiling at me again "I'm happy for you guys. It hurts to see him with you…but. You deserve to be happy Dan. And if he makes you happy. Then stay with him forever"

************************************************** *******************

I stared nervously down at my hands. I was so nervous. Okay, nervous was definitely a major understatement. Just, I was terrified. A meeting had been called to discus the 'situation'. The head master was sitting at the back of the class. My mum beside him. Chris was here as well. Sitting as his desk looking just as nervous. Phil was standing at the front of the classroom, running his fingers through his hair as he obviously thought about what to say. I couldn't stop thinking about what he'd told me the night before. His big plan.

-Flashback-

"We can't just run away. They'll find us. I know they will"

"I know they will. That's why we need to do something. Look, Dan. You need to listen to me very carefully, okay?"

I nodded keeping my eyes locked with his

"We have to do something that will throw them off our trail"

"But what?"

He took a deep breath in, looking deep into my eyes as he spoke his next words

"We need to fake our own deaths"

I just stared at him, not sure what to even say. How would that even work?

"But, how?"

"I have a plan. Just trust me. It's the only way to get them to leave us alone"

"Will that really work?"

He gently slipped his arms around my waist, flashing me a small smile. "Just trust me. Everything will be okay"

-Present-

"Mr Lester. You mentioned to wanted to say something"

Phil nodded, trying to look as confident as he could. He took a small breath before beginning

"Okay, so. I have some news to tell all of you. It may be quite surprising. It, um, It'll be easier to show you than to tell you. He looked towards me, giving me his signature heart melting smile "Dan, could you come up here please"

I nodded slowly, nervously shifting my gaze around the staring faces in the classroom. Oh god. I knew this wasn't a good idea. But we had to do this.

We had too.

I stood beside Phil. Keeping my eyes now locked on the floor. I jumped slightly as I felt Phil take my hand in his. I slowly looked up to see the look of horror on the head masters face. I looked to mum. She looked furious. Not that that was anything new

"Lester what the hell is this-"

"Tell them Dan" Phil squeezed my hand tightly, giving me an encouraging smile.

"We're together" I admitted, leaning against Phil slightly. I was shaking pretty badly as the words left my mouth. I had just told my biggest secret to them. How could Phil be so calm while this happened?

I was absolutely terrified

************************************************** *******************

Chris' POV

"We're together"

My eyes widened as I heard those words. They had just

No way

Were they insane?

There was a loud thump from the back of the class. The head master stood up, his chair falling behind him. He Looked more furious than I had ever seen him in his life.

"What is the meaning in this!?"

Dan's mum remained seated but gave Dan one of the most intimidating death glares I've ever seen

"You little shit. I knew it was your fault. Don't think you can come life with me anymore you fucking homo"

Dan just stood there, biting his lip nervous as he listened to his mothers abusive words.

Then it happened

All I had to do was blink

Mr Lester quickly darted out of the classroom, practically dragging Dan with him. I automatically stood up to follow them.

What the hell were they thinking?

"Sit back down!"

I looked up, meeting the hateful gaze of the head master

"No"

"What? Are you actually talking back to me. After all the trouble you're in already"

"Well, yes. You see, my best friend and teacher just announced that news. What do you expect me to do?"

"Don't give me that attitude boy!"

I growled at him, taking a step towards the exit but he blocked me path

"Chris I'm warning you-"

A loud bang

We both lookd towards the door

"Let me through"

"Chris-"

"I said let me through damnit!"

I shouted, pushing past him into the hallway.

There they were

Standing there behind a huge line of oil. Dan smiled at me as he tightened his grip on Mr Lester's hand.

"Sorry Chris" he said softly before bringing a lighter out of his pocket

What were they?

No

No!

"Dan. Don't do this! Please!

"I'm so sorry Chris" he replied, taking a deep breath before dropping the flame into the oil. The room lit up instantly. I tried to look through the flames to see if I could spot them

I couldn't

"Don't just stand there you idiot. Run!"

I looked to my right to see Dan's mum. She grabbed me wrist, quickly dragging me outside. I tried to tell her that Dan was still inside but she wouldn't listen. She finally let go of my wrist as we both stared at the flames that had now taken over most of the front of the building.

"Dan…" I mumbled a small sob escaping my lips as several tears dripped down my cheeks

"He deserved it"

I shot her a hateful glare. What kind of mother would wish death upon their own son? What the hell was wrong with her?

Suddenly the door burst open. At first I thought it was Dan.

It wasn't

The principal stumbled out, couching violently. "Is Dan?-" he just shook his head, adverted his eyes to the ground. "I couldn't find them"

I broke down then

I crumbled to my knee's sobbing loudly into my hands. He was dead. I had killed him. It was all my fault.

My best friend was gone


	11. Chapter 11

You're probably wondering how we escaped, right?

Well, I may have hated school but I did love drama. I guess I didn't mention that before. Anyway, being in every school play that had ever been put on, I knew about every little secret entrance and exit in that place. The stage had a trap door.

That was our escape route

We managed to slip out, completely missing the worst of the fire. I was amazed it worked really.

The thing that haunted me the most about that day was the look Chris gave me. He looked so terrified. He just. It scared me. Scared me that he actually cared about me that much to get upset. I haven't seen him since.

That's probably for the best.

After the fire Phil and I had to keep moving for a long time. We were constantly moving from town to town, absolutely terrified we would be found.

But they never did find us

Apparently the fire burnt the whole school. They had to close it down completely it was that bad. Since it was burnt so badly, they gave up looking for any bodies. We were just lucky I guess. I heard that it was reported as a suicide. Well it was reported like that in all the papers and such. We lay low until it all blew other. We somehow managed to live of the last of the money we had both saved.

It was kinda nice actually

Well, not constantly living in fear that we would be discovered, but being with him. He was always so nice. Even in the most stressful situations, he would never get angry at me. No matter what stupid thing I did. I nearly got us caught once. I cried for hours after.

I was so scared

But he didn't even get angry. He just held me in his arms, telling me everything was okay. It was moments like those where I got that overwhelming feeling.

You know

That feeling you get when you just feel all warm and fuzzy. Just, I don't know. It just makes you feel so loved. Makes you feel like you're the happiest person in the world, as well as the luckiest. I really was the luckiest person in the world to have someone as kind as Phil.

He loved me for who I was

Even with all my insecurities. I hated myself, for just so many reasons. So he'd tell me everyday, no matter what, that I was beautiful. Through all my anxiety and panic attacks he would be there. Always ready to comfort me.

He really loved me

And that made me feel completely amazing

"What you thinking about?"

I smiled as I felt his arms wrap around me from behind, a small kiss being placed on my head. It was only then that I realized id been staring out the window for about the last twenty minutes. I was terrible for daydreaming. Even now three years later.

"Dan?" he asked softly, tightening his grip around me.

"Sorry" I apologized, placing my hands over his "I was just thinking"

"I know you were, you always make that face when you're thinking?

"I do?" I asked softly, a small smile creeping onto my face. I turned around in his arms, lacing my arms around his neck

"You do" he replied, gently pressing his lips against mine. "How was your day?"

"Fine. Nothing that exciting"

"Just staring out the window all day?" he added with a small smirk

I smiled at him, nodding as a small blush covered my cheeks "I guess…But anyway, how was work?"

Phil had a job again. Obviously under a fake name but it was a decent job. He earned just enough money to keep us in our house. We now lived in a nice little village where no one knew us. Phil Lester and Daniel Howell had long been forgotten about. I really doubted anyone would even care if they saw us back home anymore.

"I have some good news about that actually"

"Yeah, what is it?"

He gently took my hands in his, smiling as he gazed into my eyes. "I got a huge raise at work today. Not only that but I got promoted" his smile turned into a huge grin as he told me.

He's still so adorable

"Thanks great" it was great. Amazing actually. Until now we'd been living carefully, watching every penny we spent. But now, now we could actually live leika normal couple. Well, as far as that stereotype of normal goes.

"Also, the Christmas tree is up. I did that while you were day dreaming"

The blush returned to my cheeks as I flashed him a small smile "Let's go see it then. Knowing you it'll be a mess"

"Hey!" he pouted, folding his arms over his chest before grinning at me again

Seriously. He's just so adorable. It's hard to believe he's the oldest.

He walked through, hand-in-hand to the living room where a perfect Christmas tree was standing. "It's perfect Phil. I love it"

"Really?" he asked, as if he really didn't believe me

"Of course, everything you do is perfect" and that was me embarrassing myself by saying overly cheesy things again. I swear I'm still like that seventeen year old awkward Dan. Even after all this time.

"Aw, Dan. You're so adorable"

"shudup"

He just laughed at me, wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"I'm sorry. I love you though"

I hugged him back tightly burying my head into his shoulder

"I love you too"


	12. Chapter 12

[AN: Right you little Asshats. Stop freaking out about it being over. It's not over unless there is an -END- in the title. Kay. First, this is gonna be pretty much domestic fluffy stuff from now on, so yeah. Okay. This is my first authors note and I just called you all Asshats. Very good. Also, for all you people of. 'but what about Chris D:' he shall appear again. And you shall all have lovely Kickthestickz feels. Opps spoilers. Yup. Anyway, have a nice day  
Kitty x]

************************************************** *******************

So it's Christmas eve. Pretty exciting right? Well it would be if we weren't both adults. So the magic of Christmas had gone a long time ago. Mum stopped completely celebrating anything after dad died. But now wasn't the time to be thinking about this. Just sitting here, just watching Phil fiddling with the small ornaments on eth Christmas tree. He had a huge grin on his face. So childish, so adorable.

It was hard to believe this adorable creature was all mine

"It's so nice to be sitting by the Christmas tree" the words left my mouth before I even had time to register what id said. He just smiled at me, gently taking my hand in his from where he was sitting across from me. I guess it was weird to see two full grown adults sitting on the floor beside a huge, sparkling Christmas tree. The tree did make the atmosphere so peaceful though. Almost magical. It was just so calm

So perfect

"It makes Christmas so much better" I added, returning his smile.

"It really does. The house looks so beautiful decorated like this"

A small laugh escaped my lips at his word choice "Beautiful?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?"

"Not a very manly word for you to use" I added with a small smirk

"I'm manly, I can sue what words I want"

I tried to stifle a giggle, reaching across and poking his arm "Manly, Really?"

"If I'm not manly then why do I top?" he smirked

"Phil!" I tried to say but what came out was more of a strangled cat noise.

He just laughed, shuffling his way closer to me until he was close enough to press a quick kiss to my lips. I blushed deeply, trying to distract myself so I didn't look like a freaking tomato.

There was a silence for a couple minutes after that. It wasn't uncomfortable or anything. Actually, quite the opposite. It made me feel, well, I don't know. It was just a nice moment. Just a perfect moment were I could look into his eyes and just think about how lucky I am. Because of him, I'm so longer living with my abusive mum. I'm no longer in a town were everyone hated me. I'm here

With him

Id be happy anywhere as long as I'm with him

"Hey, Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"No, but I really love you"

That adorable look on his face nearly made me melt I swear. He's so perfect. I still don't understand why he chose me. I mean he could have had anyone he wanted.

Yet he chose me

"And I really love you too"

He looked thoughtful for a couple of seconds, biting his lip as he nervously adverted his eyes. He was never shy. What was going through that little head of his?

"Have you…"

"Have I what?"

"Have you ever. Well, ever thought of having a family?"

I just blinked at him, a little surprised at his question. Of course I had. It's not just only girls that constantly think about their future and perfect guy.

"I, um. Yeah, I guess. But I didn't really think anything more of it since I meet you"

A strange expression crossed his face as he looked into my eyes

"What do you mean?"

"Well. You know. When I was younger I always thought id just end up with some girl and having couple of kids. I mean, don't get me wrong. Id love to have a family with you Phil, it's just. You know."

"Because we can't have kids?"

"Yeah. I mean, we could adopt. I would be happy doing that. I mean, if you want to" and there I go again. Why can't I just say a normal sentence without embarrassing myself.

He looked into my eyes again, shuffling closer until he was pretty much in my lap. He then gently cupped my face with his hand

"Dan. I would love to have a family with you. I love you so much, it's unbelievable. Sure so many people looked down on our relationship, said it wasn't right. But what do they know? They're not us. They don't know what it's like to be in love. I guess what I'm trying to say here is. I love you a lot"

I smiled, leaning into his touch "I love you too, as we have already admitted to each about seven million times this evening" I added with a small laugh.

"If you love me. Answer one question for me"

I tilted my head slightly, confused at what he was going to ask. What was there to even ask?

"Marry me?"

"What" I asked, my brain not even catching up to what had been said yet. No. I must have misheard him. The most perfect guy in the universe could not have just asked for my hand im marriage.

"I want to have a family with you, so. I want you to be my husband. To be with you forever"

"I, b-burt"

"Will you marry me. Please?" he asked again, flashing me a small smile as he brought a small wedding band out of his pocket. I just stared at the ring, my jaw practically hitting the floor.

"I, Phil, I don't know what to say"

"Yes would be a good start" he replied, a small smile forming on his face

"Well okay then. Yes, I will marry you" I grinned, quickly throwing my arms around him in the tightest hug I think I have ever given. He hugged me back, us both holding each other tightly. It's almost as if he was afraid to let go of me. Well, I guess I know the feeling. But still. No time for any sort of negative thoughts.

I'm marrying the man I love.

Oh my god. Is this actually real? I swear if this is a dream I will be /soo/ pissed off. Phil pressed his lips against mine, a small happy tear making it's way down his cheek.

He looked even more adorable than before. His slightly flushed cheeks along with that amazing smile.

He was just too perfect


	13. Chapter 13

I really didn't expect to see that when I got home. It kind of surprised me. Made me feel a little anxious actually. I should probably start at the beginning, right?

I was out shopping as usual. Just the usual grocery shopping. Nothing unusual at all.

Well, nothing unusual until I got home

As I walked towards the front door a huge smile covered my face. That always happened when I thought about Phil. Even now I was living with him the thought of just getting to walk in and cuddle with him filled me with joy.

When I walked in I made my way to the kitchen, placing the shopping away as usual.

That's when I heard the voices

I was a little taken aback. Phil never had anyone in the house. Then again, why shouldn't he have someone round? I mean, it is his house as well. Maybe this person was a colleague from work.

"Phil?" I called out wearily, a horrible feeling building up inside of me. I had no idea why I was suddenly feeling like this. So Phil had a friend in, no big deal.

"I'm in the lounge" he called back. He seemed happy enough. Nothing was wrong

So why was I still feeling like this?

My stomach dropped as I walked into the room. There was a blonde, curly haired woman sitting beside Phil on the couch. They were laughing and joking. Just like friends do. But, I don't know. I guess it was jealousy that was making me feel like this.

I think Phil must have sensed how I was feeling. He slowly walked over to me, a look of concern painted onto his face. "Dan? You okay?"

I managed to nod, not being able to take my eyes of the woman. She was beautiful, I mean, anyone could appreciate that. She was absolutely stunning.

I think that's what scared me the most

I mean, who wouldn't be feeling anxious of they saw their boyfriend alone with a such a beautiful woman. She stood up, walking over to with a small smile on her face

"You must be Dan, it's nice to meet you"

I just looked at her extended hand, not sure what to think. A small laugh escaped Phil's lips as he wrapped an arm around me "Sorry Carrie, he can be a bit shy sometimes"

My gaze flickered from Phil to this Carrie girl, a confused expression covering my face. "Oh, right. Of course. Dan, this is Carrie. She's an old friend of mine"

"An old friend?"

"Yeah, we go way back"

"But-"

"She knows about that, but she wouldn't never rat us out"

"Of course I wouldn't. you're like family to me Phil" she added quickly, flashing me a small smile. Somehow that made me feel better. She was just a friend. I should have known that, yet. I don't know, I just over think everything.

"I think it's really cute. I mean, you two falling in love like that. He's been talking about you non-stop for about the last hour. I can't get a word in edge ways" she laughed, patting my shoulder lightly. We all laughed, smiles all around.

Then it was silent again

It felt sort of awkward. It generally felt that way because suddenly Carrie looked rather anxious. "What's up Carrie?" Phil asked gently, still keep a tight grip around me.

"Remember how I said I had something important to tell you? As silly as it sounds I was having so much fun listening to you ramble on about how perfect Dan is I sort of forgot about it. And, well, it's just crept back into my mind again"

Phil glanced at me for a second before letting go of me and gently placing a hand on Carrie's back "Come on then, let's sit down and talk about it" He smiled sweetly "I'm sure you will feel better if you talk about it"

She nodded, them both slowly making their way over to the couch. I watched them, not sure whether to leave them alone or stay. The atmosphere had turned so, well, serious. Two minutes ago it was happy, fun, now it had turned too serious, almost miserable.

"Dan? Come on, come sit with us" Phil smiled, gesturing me over. I complied, gently perching on the edge of the couch. We both looked to Carrie who was now nervously twirling her thumbs. "Come on, you can tell me"

She looked up nervously, letting a small sigh escape her lips before looking into Phil's eyes. "Remember that guy who I really liked. I mean, we were just friends when we last spoke…"

"Alex? Yeah, I remember him. Nice guy"

"Well, we did go out. For quite some time. It was amazing. Remember how I used to adore him? It was just the best thing ever being with him. But…"

"But?"

"He broke up with me, only a few weeks ago. Of course, I was completely torn up about it. But that wasn't the worse bit"

Phil looked generally sorry. He almost looked hurt. "Oh…Carrie, I'm so sorry"

"I'm pregnant"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant…and it's his"

Phil wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders, saying small words of comfort in an attempt to calm her down. "Hey, it's okay…What are you gonna do?"

"I…I don't know. I can't raise a child on my own. I can't do it without him"

"It'll be okay" I added softly, trying to help Phil in comforting her.

"What if I gave it to you"

Her words shocked us both. That much was obvious

"What?"

"You said you and Dan wanted to adopt, right? We both know that's not going to be easy so…I could give you this child"

Phil looked between us, obviously in complete shock

"Carrie…we. I"

"Please Phil, accept this. You know I love you more than anything. If I could make you and Dan happy, by doing this one little thing"

"Phil...it would be easier" I added, gently taking his hand in mine. He looked at me, nervously looking into my eyes. "Do you want this Dan?" I smiled at him, squeezing his hand tightly "Of course, I want to raise a child with you. And if Carrie can give us that. Then, well…"

Phil nodded, gently leaning over and pressing his lips against mine. "Okay" he smiled softly at Carrie

"We'll do it"


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you sure you guys wanna be here for this?" Carrie asked, nervously looking between Phil and I. we were currently waiting in the hospital waiting room. We were here with her for her eighteenth week scan.

"Of course, we're gonna be here with you every step of the way. It's the least we can do" Phil replied softly, gently patting Carrie's knee, flashing her a wide smile. I nodded in a agreement, also giving her a small smile.

"Carrie?"

We all looked up to see a nurse smiling at us. Carrie stood up, us both following as we were lead by the nurse to a room. The room was fairly large, white walls, tiled floor. The usual for a hospital.

"Which one of you is the father?"

"Oh, no, we're not-" I tried to say

"They're going to be the adoptive parents" Carrie quickly added, obviously noticing how awkward I felt about having to answer such a question.

"Oh, okay. Well, you two can sit there then. If you like" the nurse replied, flashing us a smile while she gestured to two chairs. We nodded, making our way over to the chairs and sitting down. As soon as he were seated Phil took my hand in his, smiling softly at me before turning his attention back to Carrie. She was now laying on the rather uncomfortable looking bed.

"This is your first scan then Carrie?" the nurse asked, gathering several objects.

"Yeah. I'm a little nervous"

"There's nothing to be nervous about, believe me" she smiled "Now, what I'm going to do is rub a little bit of this jelly on your stomach" she added, holding up a tube of some sort of gel "This is just going to help us see the baby"

Carrie nodded, letting the nurse rub the water-based gel on her stomach. From Carrie's expression I was guessing it was pretty cold. Phil and I both watched the screen carefully as the nurse began to roll the, what I can only describe as a small paint roller looking thing. Of course it must have some fancy medical name but I had no idea what that was. A small image of something began to appear on the screen. It just looked like weird shapes to me.

"Here's your baby here-" the nurse began but stopped as a confused look crossed her face. She moved the item in her hand over a bit more, peering at the screen again.

"What is it?" Carrie asked, the panic evident in her voice

"Well Carrie, looks like you're having twins"

"Twins?" Phil repeated glancing from Carrie to the nurse.

"Yes, twins"

"Phil…is that still okay? I mean it's completely fine if you don't want to go through with this now-"

"No, no. that's fine. Completely fine. Right Dan?"

I nodded, flashing Carrie a small reassuring smile "Two babies just means we have a bigger shopping trip to go on after this" I laughed, trying to make some sort of joke out of this. Everyone smiled, even the nurse.

"Do you want to find out the gender?"

Carrie looked to us nervously. Phil smiled at her, obviously trying to calm her down. "Sure, do you?" he asked, turning to me. I nodded, looking into Phil's eyes. I couldn't help but smile as my gaze met his. He's still so perfect.

"Okay, let's look then" the nurse replied, staring at the screen once again. "Well" she began, pointing at the screen "It looks like this one's a girl. And this one" she pointed to another obscure shape that was obviously a baby "is a boy"

"A boy and a girl?" Phil asked, squeezing my hand tighter.

"Yeah. Well, it looks like it at this stage anyway" she turned her attention back to Carrie "Now you'll need to come back for another scan soon. The girl at reception will keep you right on when your next appointment is"

Carrie nodded, carefully adjusting her top and climbing off the bed. We left the room, Phil smiling wildly. He really seemed to be excited about this. Well, I mean I was too. But he really, and I mean really, seemed to be ecstatic about this.

************************************************** *******************

We spent the next few hours wondering around the shops. Apparently Phil needed Carrie with us because two guys looking at baby stuff just looked weird. Not that Carrie minded. She seemed to really enjoy looking at all the different outfits and such.

"What about this one?" Phil asked, holding up a small pink pinafore.

"I think it's cute. What do you think Dan?"

I smiled, tilting my head slightly as I examined the small item "It's adorable"

We all smiled at each other. Turns out baby shopping is pretty fun. Phil handed me the small outfit. I seemed to be the clothes holder for this trip. Not that I minded.

"What about this one?" I asked, holding up a small blue dungaree set

"It's perfect" Phil grinned, gently pecking my lips.

************************************************** *******************

"Hey, Dan? Carrie and I are gonna go to that furniture place up the street, you know. The one were we saw those cribs the other day. Do you wanna come with us?"

I looked up from the adorable little dress I had just been admiring. Honestly, furniture really wasn't my thing. Id rather stay here and look at all the cute clothes. I mean, I loved buying clothes, but when it came to baby clothes, I seriously can't resist. I must have looked like such a feminine weirdo, but, they were just so cute. People could judge if they wanted, I didn't care.

"I'm just gonna look around here, maybe buy a few things, okay?"

"Okay. We'll meet you back here once we're done"

They both waved at me, smiling widely as they turned to each other. They really seemed to be enjoying this a lot. Then again, who wouldn't?

Another adorable dress caught my attention. It was a small white dress with little pink flowers on it. A cute little cardigan came with it that just made it look absolutely irresistible. I had to buy it.

I hummed happily to myself as I gathered all the items into the metal basket and carefully carried it to the checkout. I continued to hum to myself cheerfully as I waited in the queue. I was seriously in the best mood I had been in, for, well years.

"Sir?"

I snapped back to reality to see the young girl on the till smiling at me. Good one Dan, daydreaming and holding the whole queue up. "Oh, yeah, sorry" I smiled apologetically as I placed the items on the desk.

"It's no problem, I almost didn't want to disturb you. You looked lie you were thinking about something nice"

"Yeah, I guess I was"

She scanned the items, smiling as he carefully placed them into a bag "A baby girl then?" she then saw the blue outfits, scanning them as well "And a boy. Lucky you"

"Yeah, I can't wait until they're born" I admitted, smiling sheepishly

"No one can. How long?"

"Well, she's eighteen weeks just now. So, a little while still"

"Better to be prepared" she added, smiling sweetly at me. I paid, waving the girl a small goodbye. A smile was permanently plastered on my face as I walked out of the store. I figured id go see how Phil and Carrie were getting on. I let my mind wander yet again as I walked up the street the furniture store was on.

I was brought back to reality as I bumped into someone roughly, making them lose balance and fall to the floor.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. I swear I'm such a klutz I never look where I'm going" I rushed out as I helped the man to his feet, keeping my eyes glued to the pavement. Way to embarrass yourself.

"It's fine. I wasn't looking where I was going either-"

I looked up when he didn't finish his sentence. That was when I realized just who id bumped into

"…Dan…is that you?"


	15. Chapter 15

"..Dan…is that you?"

Those eyes, that hair.

There was no doubt

"Yeah…hey Chris"

He looked at me for a moment, a look of complete shock taking over his features. Well of course he was shocked. I was supposed to be dead, well, to him anyway.

"Dan…" he mumbled quietly before wrapping his arms around me tightly. I hugged him back, closing my eyes and taking in the moment. I knew this happiness wouldn't last. Chris was going to be, well. It's Chris, he always makes everything so dramatic. I was surprised to see a small smile on his lips as I pulled away. I expected him to be angry, or, well something. Not happy.

"Dan, I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too"

"How did you…"

"It's a secret"

"But-"

"Chris, it doesn't matter. I'm here now aren't I?"

"Yeah but…"

I smiled, gently patting his arm "Hey, It's okay"

He tried to smile back but I could see the tears in his eyes "I know, but. I thought I was never going to see you again…I thought I had killed you"

"I'm sorry" I mumbled biting my lip. This is exactly why id avoided him. I didn't want to get into a conversation like this. He looked down at the bags in my hand, a look of confusion covering his face.

"Baby stuff?"

"Yeah" I replied back with a smile

"But"

"An old friend of Phil's is pregnant and she's offered us the baby. We just found out today it's twins"

"Wow, really. That's amazing" he replied with a smile "Peej and I have been trying to adopt for a while now"

"Peej?" I asked, tilting my head slightly

"Yeah, PJ. My boyfriend"

"Oh, right, um. Congratulations. I mean, in finding someone. Not that you need to be congratulated on that but, uh…"

Chris laughed, smiling widely at me "You haven't changed Dan, still as awkward as before"

I let a small laugh escape my lips as I smiled back at him "Yeah, I guess I haven't"

There was a small silence as we just smiled at each other

"So…Where's, um, Phil just now then?"

"He's in the furniture store" I pointed to the shop I now noticed we were basically outside of "This one right here" I adverted my eyes for a moment "Do you maybe, I mean, if you want to. Do you wanna come in and say hi?"

"Yeah, sure. If he's okay with that"

"I'm sure he will be. Come on" I gestured, holding the door open for him. As I walked in, Phil spotted me and grinned happily at me

"Hey Dan-"

A look I had never seen crossed his face as he set eyes on Chris

"Chris"

"Phil…"

Carrie looked between Phil and Chris, a concerned expression worn on her face. "Um, who is this?…"

"This is Chris, he's an, well, an old friend"

Phil seemed to calm down an considerable amount as Chris smiled at him. Carrie smiled, extending her hand out to Chris "Hi, I'm Carrie, Phil's friend" Chris nodded, shaking her hand with a small smile. "It's nice to meet you" Chris replied, obviously trying to appear as polite as possible.

An awkward atmosphere had started to form as soon as Chris had entered the room. I only really noticed how awkward it really was now this silence had fallen upon us.

"So, Phil. Did you find what you were looking for?"

That seemed to do it.

He smiled widely, taking my hand in his "Yeah, come on. I need to show you" he quickly began to pull me towards the back of the shop. Carrie eagerly followed us then stopped as she realized Chris was still standing there awkwardly "Come on, you too Chris. The more the merrier, as they say" Chris nodded, flashing her a small smile as they followed us.

There, stood at the back of the shop, were possibly the most beautiful cribs I have ever seen. "Wow…they're beautiful" I admitted, gently running my finger tips over the small pictures of rabbits and other cute animals painted onto the wood.

"They're cute, right. I knew as I soon as I saw them we had to get them. I mean, they're an adorable set"

"They are" I agreed, leaning against him. He wrapped his arm around me, placing a small kiss atop of my head.

"Um, well, I better get going. PJ will be wondering where I am"

"Okay, here, let me give you my number. You should come visit us sometime. Bring PJ with you"

"Sure" Chris replied with a small smile as he handed me his phone. I quickly tapped my number into it, handing him it back with a smile once I was done. He looked like he was about to give me a hug but stopped. He seemed to meet Phil's gaze, then back off.

"I'll, um. I'll see you around"

"Okay, bye-"

He was gone before I even had a the chance to say bye.

He was acting pretty weird


	16. Chapter 16

The due date was getting closer and closer

It was kind of scary actually

Phil and I had both decided we wanted Carrie to live with us for the last few months. It was the least we could do for her.

So she had been

She had been here for at least the last few weeks. The babies were due really soon.

So here we all were. Phil, Carrie, Chris, PJ and I. just all sitting here in the lounge, sharing strange child hood stories.

"So then he fell off his bike and told me there was red juice coming from his knees"

We all laughed

Well, nearly all of us. Chris just cringed, hiding his face.

To my relief, there was no awkward atmosphere this time. It was a rather nice atmosphere actually. All we did was exchange stories and laugh.

"I'll go make us some tea" Phil smiled softly as he planted a quick kiss to my lips. "I'll go help" Carrie piped up as she followed Phil to the kitchen.

"So…You and Phil are gonna raise kids together, right?" PJ asked, almost nervously. It was obvious he had been waiting for both Phil and Carrie to leave before he asked anything.

"Yeah. I can't wait. It's going to be tough, having two of them, but. I think we'll be able to handle it"

PJ took Chris' hand, squeezing it tightly as a small smile spread a across his face. "Yeah, well I wish you guys the best of luck"

I looked down for a moment, remembering what Chris had told me. They had been trying to adopt, hadn't they? I suddenly felt rather guilty, like, I was flaunting it in their face that I would have kids and they wouldn't.

"Look…guys. I'm sorry"

Chris turned to meet PJ's gaze. Them both turning back to me to give me a strange look.

"About what?"

"Well…I mean, I'm getting to have kids and you've been waiting ages and…yeah. I don't mean to shove it in your face like that"

Chris smiled, letting go of PJ's hand and making his way over to me. "It's fine Dan. We don't mind, really" PJ flashed me a comforting smile as I looked to him "Yeah, it's fine. We're quite a bit through the paper work. We'll have a kid before you know it" Chris nodded, making his way over to his partner and pressed a kiss to PJ's lips.

I smiled watching them. They were an adorable couple, really, they were. Absolutely adorable if you ask me. Just at that moment Phil came back into the room, attempting to hold three cups of tea while Carrie waddled in with the other two. I rushed over to them, trying to help them before they managed to spill tea everywhere.

"Here, let me take those" I urged, taking the cups of Carrie. She smiled at me, making her way back over to the couch.

"There you go" I smiled, passing Chris and PJ both a cup. "Thanks" they both somehow managed to say at exactly the same time. They exchanged a glance before chuckling softly to themselves. I sat back down beside Phil, carefully taking my cup of him. I really wasn't in the mood for cleaning up spilled tea today.

The room was filled with small contempt sighs as everyone sipped at their tea. It seriously made me feel so British, us all drinking tea like this. I mean, can you get anymore stereotypical than that?

"Dan?"

Oh right. I was being talked too, and daydreaming

Again

"Um, sorry. Yeah?"

"PJ was asking you something" Phil replied, obviously trying to hold back his laughter. He leaned in, close enough so only I could hear his words "There's not even a window this time. You were just staring into thin air. What an achievement"

I blushed furiously, pouting as I nudged his lightly "Hey! Don't be mean" I grumbled, leaning into his shoulder. "I'm sorry, baby" he teased pecking my cheek affectionately.

How many times did this man plan to melt my heart?

I realized, yet again, I was being distracted by my own thoughts

"Anyway, PJ. You were saying?"

PJ flashed me a nervous smile before repeating his question "Have you finished decorating then, I mean. The nursery?"

Phil grinned, my mouth stretching to mirror his expression "Yeah. Do you guys wanna see it?"

Chris generally looked excited. I'm not even kidding. The look he gave PJ, then me. I swear he looked like a kid in a freaking candy shop. I lead them both upstairs, stopping just outside the room to look back at them

"You ready?" I asked, attempting to make this sound like the biggest question in the world. PJ laughed softly before entwining his fingers with Chris' "Yeah"

I pushed the door open, letting them step inside. A look of pure amazement appeared on both their faces. I had to admit, I was rather proud of this room. Phil and I had spent at least three days trying to get it perfect. We couldn't decide on a colour, so, half the room was pink and half was blue. Kind of fitting really. I mean, one half for the boy, one half for the girl. I could see that might prove future problems, but, we didn't need to worry about that until they were way older. Hell, they're not even born yet and I'm thinking about this.

"It's lovely" PJ commented, smiling at the identical cribs. He squeezed Chris' hand tightly, the smile not leaving his face "We'll have a room just like this one day"

Chris nodded, his smile turning into a large grin "Yeah, we will" he whispered before gently pressing his lips to PJ's

As I said

They were adorable together

************************************************** *******************

"Goodnight" I smiled as I left the spare room. I had gotten into the habit of seeing Carrie in the room she was temporarily staying in. I had really become quite attached to her. She was a lovely girl, she really was. I can understand how Phil has been friends with her for so long.

"Is Carrie okay then?"

I hadn't even noticed id walked into my bedroom. I swear, I need to stop daydreaming. I'm gonna end up walking into a wall and breaking my nose or something one day. Phil gave me a questioning look from his current position in our bed.

God he looked gorgeous

Well, he always did, but he looked especially perfect today. Just sitting there topless, giving me that look that made his blue eyes shine amazingly. It should be illegal to be that perfect.

"Dan?"

"Wha- oh, yeah. she's fine"

"Good" he smiled, patting the spot beside him in bed "Come on, it's about time for bed anyway"

I smiled, complying to his request. Once I was beside him, I wrapped my arms around him, snuggling into his chest. My smile widened as I felt his wrap his arms around me, pressing a small kiss to my head.

"Goodnight Dan"

I closed my eyes, leaning into him a little more. I loved the felling of being in his arms. It made me feel, just, so calm. Like, nothing could go wrong

Like everything was perfect

************************************************** *******************

It was only a few hours after that that I was awoken by a strange noise. I looked to Phil who was sleeping soundly. A small smile spread across his face. I groaned softly as I pulled myself out of Phil's arms and sat up.

The noise again

What was that?

I stood up, slowly making my way over to the bedroom door. I don't know what I expected to see as I opened the door but Carrie was not on that list

"Carrie what-"

"Help me"

She looked at me, the desperation obvious in her eyes

"What? What's wrong"

"The babies" she scrunched up her face, clutching her stomach "Now"

It took me a moment to understand what she was trying to say

The babies were coming now!?

"Phil!" I shouted nervously, making my way over to the bed and shaking him roughly. "hmm?" he asked, obviously still asleep "Carrie needs us. Now" I tried to utter out as quickly as I could. In a matter of seconds he was out of bed and crouching beside Carrie who had now sunken to the floor.

"Hospital!?" I asked, joining him beside her

"Hospital. Now"


	17. Chapter 17

"Come on Sam, if you drink all the milk you'll grow up to be a big, strong boy"

I smiled softly to myself as I watched Phil attempting to feed Sam. You know, I really thought being a parent would be a tougher. I mean, the way everyone talks about it makes it sound like the hardest job in the world. When really, it isn't. well, not for us anyway. Maybe we were just lucky with Sam and Lilly. They hardly ever cry, well, obviously they cry sometimes but they're not like those little shits who just cry constantly for hours on end.

"Dan, the milk's going to go cold before you even feed her" I looked up at Phil, blushing slightly out of embarrassment. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention I'm holding my daughter in my arms.

She's so cute

I looked down at her, smiling softly as she looked back up at me with her big blue eyes. She really was adorable. So small and, well, cute. I, yet again, remembered that I was supposed to be feeding her. I swear I get distracted way too easily.

I lifted the bottle to her tiny mouth, tipping it slightly. She seemed rather content drinking her milk. He little eyes fighting to stay open. Then again, that can we expected. She is only a month old now.

I slowly, making sure I didn't disturb her, made my way over to the couch where Phil was sitting with Sam still in his arms. He seemed to be asleep as well. I swear all babies do is sleep and eat. Not that I can complain, they are adorable. Phil smiled at me as I carefully sat down next to him. His gaze flickered from Lilly to Sam to me, the smile not leaving his features.

"They're so cute"

"They are" I agreed, leaning against him slightly

He gazed at Sam, gently removing the bottle from his mouth. Sam didn't seem to care that his beloved milk had just been taken away. He was completely fast asleep. I looked to Lilly, who seemed to be in the same state.

"Come on, let's get them to bed" Phil whispered, plating a small kiss on my cheek. I smiled, nodding slightly as we both stood up. We made our way upstairs, me trying very hard to stop myself from laughing at how hilarious Phil looked. Seriously, I don't know if you've ever seen a fully grown man attempting to tip toe up stairs but it is possibly the funniest thing ever.

"I love you, my little Sammy. Sweet dreams" Phil whispered, placing a small, delicate kiss on Sam's forehead before carefully laying him in his crib.

"Sweet dreams Lilly" I whispered as I gently lay her in her crib. I stayed there for a moment, just gazing at her. It still felt to unreal. These were actually our kids. Like, they actually belonged to us. I straightened up, still just looking at her.

"It's crazy, isn't it?" Phil mumbled as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing his face against my back. He layed a small kiss on the back of my neck, tightening his grip around me.

"Yeah, it is a little" I agreed, placing my hands over his. I couldn't help but let a huge smile envelop my features. That happened every time Phil was even near me. Not to say I didn't like it. I guess it just showed how much I really was deeply in love with him.

"Come on, let's leave them to sleep" he whispered, letting go of my waist and taking my hand instead. We made our way back to the lounge, sitting on the couch. I instantly curled up to him, smiling as I took in his amazing scent.

"I still can't believe this" he grinned, wrapping his arms around me tightly "We have kids, it's crazy"

"I know. We're really just one big happy family" I blushed as I realized what I had said. Really Dan? I swear, when don't I embarrass myself these days? Phil's grin widened as he tightened his grip

"Never mind them being adorable, you're adorable" he said with a small laugh

"Shudup" I mumbled burying my head into the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry" he teased, hugging me tighter "I love you"

"I loved you too"

************************************************** *******************

I awoke to the feeling of Phil shifting around beside me

"Phil?" I questioned, keeping me eyes closed

"They're crying" he answered softly, leaning over and pressing a small kiss to my bare shoulder. "I'll go get them, you can stay here and sleep"

"No, no. it's fine. I'll help" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes before sitting up. He smiled softly at me, gently taking my hand in his "Come on then"

We made our way upstairs, smiling as he walked hand-in-hand into the half pink, half blur room.

"Hey bay girl" I smiled sleepily, holding Lilly close. She seemed to stop crying almost instantly as I held her in my arms. They were seriously such good babies.

"What's wrong Sam?" Phil asked gently, holding Sam close to his chest while he gently rubbed his back "Is it time for milky again?"

I laughed softly as Phil used that voice. He was so amazing with them both. I swear he was born to be a dad. He's just, well, he's so amazing.

Phil got to work on preparing the bottles while I kept an eye on them both. They were both on the play mat on the lounge floor, squirming about as usual. I lay down beside them, propping my head up on my hand while I smiled at them.

"You two are so cute" I grinned, gently stroking some of the small blonde hairs on Lilly's head. You know, they really did look like Carrie. The probably looked a lot like this Alex guy as well. I don't know though, id never seen him.

"Milk's ready" Phil grinned as he passed me a bottle before scoping Sam up in his arms expertly. Seriously, he needs to be awarded the father of the year award or something.

We feed them then just held them. It felt so nice to have this tiny little thing in your arms. We were both sitting on the couch again. I held Lilly close to my chest, keeping a firm arm around her. Phil did the same, smiling as I took his spare hand in mine.

We just smiled at each other in that moment. Our eyes locked, we couldn't look away. It was then that I really understood just how in love with him I was. We both laughed, I have no idea why. It was nice though, us just laughing softly together while gazing into each others eyes. It probably looked like one of the things out of a cheesy romance movie, but, you know what? I didn't care.

I leaned against him, me head against his as I kept a tight grip on Lilly. They both seemed to be asleep again but it was obvious neither Phil nor I wanted to move. We stayed like this, just leaning against each other in completely silence. We stayed like this that long that I began fighting to keep my eyes open. I let them slip closed, a small contempt smile escaping my lips. We both feel asleep, holding our babies close.

Our hands clasped the whole time


	18. Chapter 18

"She's so cute Dan"

I smiled gently as Chris grinned at me. He was holding Lilly in his arms, just smiling at everyone. He looked so happy. It was actually really nice. I hadn't seen Chris this happy since he was a kid.

"Sammy over here's cute too" PJ added, shuffling closer to the couch the two of them were currently sitting on. Sammy seemed to be the name that he had adapted. Well, only from PJ. PJ's own little name for Sam. It was sort of cute.

I felt arms wrap tightly around my waist as a small kiss was planted to the back on my neck "They're both adorable" I felt a small smile twitch at Phil's lips as he spoke, his lips still softly brushing against my skin. I smiled lightly, placing my hands over Phil's.

Time just seemed to be flying by. The twins were already seven months old. It's pretty crazy really. I mean, I don't know. I can't really explain it. I'm just so happy. To be here, living with Phil, with Lilly and Sam. I finally have a family. A happy family is what I had always dreamed of.

"Carrie said she'd be round soon, right?" I asked, leaning back into Phil's arms

"Yeah, she should be here now"

As if on cue there was an knock at the door. "I'll get it" Phil gave me a quick squeeze before disappearing from the room.

"I'm still so jealous of you Dan. You have these adorable little creatures. And, just. You have Phil who obviously loves you so much. I'm seriously jealous" Chris mumbled quietly, smiling down at Lilly who was smiling back. She fluttered her big eyelashes at him as her big brown eyes blinking up at him. They both turned out to have Brown eyes. Well, they could still change but I'm guessing they're staying brown. I mean, Carrie has brown eyes so it's expected they should have the same.

"Hey! He's not the only one who is loved a lot" PJ grinned, pressign a small kiss to Chris' cheek.

"Dan!"

Carrie practically ran into the room, enveloping me in a tight hug.

"Hey" I replied, hugging her back tightly. She grinned happily letting me go then flopping down in the middle of Chris and PJ. They all laughed, Chris pushing her playfully. The smile only widened as she turned excitedly from Lilly and Sam. She was always happy to see them. She still seemed to have that sort of material instinct or whatever it was. She was just generally great with them. Maybe even batter than Phil. But you didn't hear me say that.

Phil perched on the edge of the couch, gently running his hands through Sam's tiny hairs on his head. Them all sitting. They just looked so, well, amazing. Everyone just looked so happy, so peaceful. Like a big happy family

Maybe everything was just beginning to finally become perfect.

A small knock at the door pulled me out of my thoughts. "I'll get it" Phil said softly, beginning to stand up.

"It's fine. I'll get it" I added quickly, gently pressing a small kiss to his lips before beginning to walk towards the front door. I swing the door open, expecting to see one of the neighbours or someone like that.

However, that wasn't the case.

There stood two men looking nervously at the ground. The blond haired man looked nervously into my eyes. "Um…". the brown haired man who stood behind him gently placed a hand on the blond haired guys arm. "Hey, um. Sorry to bother you but my friend here is looking for someone"

I nodded, leaning against the door frame as I eyed them suspiciously. Who the hell were they?

"Does a girl called Carrie live here?"

I froze, my eyes widening slightly as I looked between the men.

"She doesn't live here, but. She's visiting us…I'm guessing you know her?"

"Yeah" the blond man replied. "…Can we come in and see her?"

"I don't know… I don't even know you-"

"Please. You have to let me see her. It's important"

I bit my lip lightly, giving them one last look before slowly stepping aside to let them in.

"Thanks" the brown haired man thanked me with a small smile "I'm Charlie by the way" he smiled, holding his hand out to me

"Dan" I replied, shaking his hand unsurely. I led them through to the lounge.

"Carrie, these two are here to see you-" I stopped short as I saw the expression on her face. I'm not even sure if I can describe it, but it definitely wasn't good. Phil stood up, shooting a glare at the blond man

"You…" he growled, clenching his fists

"Wait…what?" I asked, looking between them. Chris and PJ looked just as confused as I was.

"Carrie…" the blond man mumbled softly, taking a few steps forward. He seemed to notice Lilly for the first time who was currently being held tightly in Carrie's arms. "Wait. Is she yours?…"

"No, well yeah, but… kind of"

"They're ours" Phil growled through clenched teeth, taking Lilly of Carrie quickly. The fact Phil was so, well, Like this was what worried me the most. "What are you even doing here?"

"Okay, what the hell is going on?"

Phil looked to me, a shocked expression flashing across his face. It looked like he'd almost forgotten I was standing there. "Seriously. Who is this?"

Phil looked to Carrie who still seemed to be avoiding eye contact with the guy.

"Alex. This is Alex" she mumbled

A small gasp escaped my lips. This guy. This guy right here was Alex. The same Alex that left Carrie.

No way

That couldn't be right. He looked like he couldn't hurt a fly. How could this guy really be Alex?

Charlie stepped forward, smiling softly as he entwined his fingers with Alex's.

Oh, right. So that was the reason. He really didn't leave Carrie to hurt her.

Alex smiled, leaning against Charlie slightly

"I wanted to find you to say sorry and to well, tell you this" Alex said sheepishly, shyly holding his and Charlie's entwined hands up. From what I had heard, Alex was this energetic guy who never sat still. Yet here he seemed so nervous.

All this was incredibly hard to understand


	19. Chapter 19

Things had calmed down a bit. Well, the atmosphere was still a little tense, but nothing like before. Chris and PJ had made their excuses to leave, obviously uncomfortable with the whole situation. I didn't blame them really. I wasn't sure I wanted to stick around for this either. Phil and I had put the twins down for their afternoon nap. At least they wouldn't witness any of this if it turned into anything. I really wasn't sure how this was going to pan out.

So we're all sitting in the lounge. Us all just awkwardly glancing at each other. Phil sitting next to me on the couch while Carrie, Alex and Charlie sit on the other couch. Phil seems to have definitely calmed down a lot. I think the news that Alex is with Charlie shocked him a little. I guess we both just assumed that Alex left Carrie because he got bored. It was obvious that wasn't the case now.

"Look, Carrie" Alex began, smiling softly as he took one of Carrie's hands into his own "I'm so, so sorry about all of this. Just, listen to me. Let me explain"

Carrie nodded, making sure to avoid eye contact with him at all costs. He sighed, tightening his grip on Carrie's hand.

"Okay, so. I really did love you. You have to believe me about that. I loved you so so much, but, I just" he paused, looking to Charlie who smiled encouragingly. "I loved him more. I began to fall more and more in love with Charlie and I just couldn't stay with you any more. It's not that I wanted to leave. It's just. I had to. I'm sorry I hurt you like that…"

I actually felt really sorry for Alex as I listened to his little speech. I can't even imagine how horrible that would be. Loving two people so much and not knowing which one to chose. It must have been agonizing. I mean, I hate to hurt people. But, to hurt someone you really loved. I can't even imagine how painful that was.

"Thank you" Carrie mumbled, several tears dripping down her face as she looked into Alex's eyes. "I… I don't really know what else to say apart from thank you"

I nervously twirled my thumbs, trying to think of something, anything to solve this situation. I looked to Phil who was obviously thinking the same thoughts. He looked so nervous, so tense. I don't think id ever seen him like this before.

"I just. I'm really sorry" Alex mumbled. It was so obvious how much this was hurting him.

"Alex…" Carrie quickly threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He returned her hug, just as tightly. They stayed like this for several moments, just holding each other close. They both pulled away with smiles on their faces. That seemed to somehow brighten the atmosphere intensely.

"I forgive you. Really. I understand. Just promise you'll still be my best friend from now on"

Alex's smile widened as he nodded eagerly "Of course!" he grinned, pulling her into another crushing hug. She laughed, and so did he. We all did.

Everyone was happy again.

************************************************** *******************

"Phil, I bought-

I stopped mid sentence as I set eyes on the sight before me. A large smile tugged at my lips as I walked further into the room. There sat Phil on the ground, leaning his back against the couch with his eyes closed. Lilly and Sam sat on his lap, them both asleep as well. It was almost to cute to handle. I leaned against the door frame. Just smiling as I watched them there.

Lilly slowly began to wake up, blinking her big brown eyes a few times before waking up properly. She made a small noise of disapproval then realized I was also in the room. Her little eyes lit up when she set eyes on me. I grinned, walking over to and picking her up, careful not to wake Phil or Sam.

"Hey there Lilly" I greeted, tapping her noise gently. She made a sort of small laugh noise, a cute little smile spreading across her face.

"Dada"

I grinned, hugging her tightly to my chest. "Yes Lilly, daddy's here" I felt so proud when her words actually made some sort of sense. Normally they both just kind of rambled on with random sounds that really can't be deciphered as any language. They really were really, really good for their age. Well, they could kind of crawl and say sort of words.

I was just so proud of them.

"Well done Lilly"

I looked down to see Phil rubbing his eyes as he smiled up at us. He'd obviously been woken up by Lilly's little out burst. "Who's my good little girl?"

"She's not a pet, Phil" I replied, giving him a playful smile

"Indeed she's not" at that moment Sam made a little grumpy noise, shifting slightly in Phil's arms. "Look's like someone's awake" Phil teased as he gently wrapped an arm around Sam. Sam opened his eyes, doing the cutest little yawn I think I have ever seen. Phil and I just grinned at each other. I think it's pretty much impossible to express how much I love them all in words.

Is suddenly remembered the whole reason I had walked into the room in the first place. I carefully placed Lilly next to Phil, planting a small kiss on her forehead before walking to the carrier bag that was now sitting on the floor by the door.

"What did you get?" Phil questioned as I began to rummage around in the bag. I grinned, picking the objects out of the bag and turning back to them.

"I bought some new books. We really need to start reading to them more so, yeah. New books"

Phil smiled, scoping Lilly onto his Lap where Sam was sitting, still half asleep. "Come on then, come sit with us and we'll read one" he smiled. I nodded, making my way over to them. As I sat down Lilly attempted to make an escape from Phil's lap onto mine. We both laughed, both of us holding out a hand to make sure she didn't fall.

"She really loves you, you know" Phil commented, smoothing a small crease on her tiny dress.

"I guess he does" I replied, flashing him a small smile "But Sam really loves you"

"I guess" he leaned over, gently pressing a small kiss to my cheek "Come on, let's get reading" I nodded, taking a quick glance at the two books in my hand before picking one. I opened it, holding one side out for Phil to hold. He took it, smiling softly as Sam seemed to wake up a considerable amount as he noticed the colourful images in front of him. A huge smile spread across both their faces as they just gazed at the book.

"Okay, story time" I announced, wrapping my spare arm around Lilly. Phil did the same with Sam, the smile not leaving his face. "So the stories called 'Candy kid and his adventures'" I paused, looking down to see if they were listening. Lilly looked up at with an adorable expression then turned her attention back to the book. "Okay, let's begin then"

"Once upon a time there was a sweet little boy named Andy. But everyone called him 'Candy Andy'. Okay, not everyone, but people that knew him sure did" Phil began, a small smile gracing his lips

"It was because he ate only sweets and candy. Instead of a sandwich, he gobbled down liquorice twists. Instead of eggs, he munched gummy bears. And milk? Not for Andy. he preferred chocolate ice cream."

"One day mum called Andy, 'Come one Andy, I made something yummy. I made scrambled eggs with tomato and cheese, or if you prefer, chicken and peas. Guess what? Andy wasn't impressed, and chewed a chocolate bar instead."

"That's how it went, for breakfast, jelly beans: chomp, chomp, chomp! For lunch, liquorice twists with soda pop: glug, glug, glug! And for dinner? Nothing better!" Phil read as he exaggerated the chomp and glug noises, earning small little laughs for Lilly and Sam. Story time was way more fun than I thought it would be.

************************************************** *******************

"After that day Andy is now growing bigger and stronger. He loves rice and peas, fruits and meat. He eats chicken and cheese, like you will not believe. And no one ever calls him Andy candy anymore. Well, maybe at birthday parties" I smiled, turning the page to the last picture in the book. "The end" I looked down to notice Lilly and Sam were both asleep again. A attempted to stifle a yawn myself as I closed the book. Phil flashed a small teasing smirk my way. Story time didn't only make them tired.

"We better get them to bed. Unless you want to sleep like this tonight" Phil offered as he held Sam to his chest tightly and stood up. I did the same, smiling softly at Phil before we both made our way upstairs to the twins room.

Another perfect, peaceful night


	20. Chapter 20

"Dada?"

I groaned quietly as I felt something tug at my hand. It took me a moment to realize I wasn't alone in the room. I slowly opened my eyes, using my hand which wasn't currently being tugged on to rub my eyes.

"Da?"

"Hmm, Sammy?" I asked tiredly, sitting up and peering over the side of the bed to see Sam standing tugging my hand. Wait, standing? A smile instantly spread across my features as I scoped him up into my arms.

"Sam. You were standing. Well done little guy" I grinned, gently tickling his side. He squealed, squiggling around in my arms while he grinned up at me. The twins were now nearly one years old. They were actually due to start walking properly soon. They could both stand up, well, to a fashion. More like stagger around while clinging to furniture. It was still crazy to think they had been born nearly a year ago. My smile faltered as I realized Sam was in here, in my room. How did he even get out of his crib?

"Sammy? Where's dad?" I asked softly, looking into his eyes. Sam looked at me blankly for several seconds then smiled. He is seriously so adorable.

"Dad, tha" he nodded, pointing to the door. I nodded, understanding the basic concept of what he meant. Phil must have gotten up early to feed them. Sam must have escaped while he was dealing with Lilly. That really doesn't surprise me. Sam is our own little monster. A lovely little monster, but still.

"Let's go see dad and sissy then" I smiled, holding him close to me as I shuffled out of bed. I had somehow picked up his speaking habits along the way as well. I think both Phil and I had actually. Always calling things baby names or saying them the way Sam or Lilly did. It was little weird but it was just mostly hilarious for us.

"Looks like you lost one" I stated as I walked into the kitchen where Phil was currently preparing cereal for Lilly. He turned around, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Looks like I did indeed" he replied, walking over and placing a small kiss to my lips. "Want me to put them in the high chairs while you get breakfast ready?" I asked, leaning against him slightly. He placed another kiss to my forehead before nodding and turning back to the counter.

I placed Sam in his high chair, ruffling his blond hair gently. "I just need to get Lilly then it's time for breakfast" Sam grinned at my words, kicking his feet excitedly. I left the kitchen, wandering through to the lounge were Lilly was just were I expected her too be. She was sitting on her blanket. Her pink teddy bear sitting beside her while she attempted to read a book. Well, I say attempted. I really mean just made sort of strange gibberish noises while turning the pages.

"Lilly"

She looked up, instantly smiling brightly. She made some sort of strange noise of excitement and dropped her book. I returned her smile, picking her up and hugging her tightly "Good morning Lilly" she wrapped her little arms around my neck, hugging me back. I swear she's going to be the death of me. Her and Sam are just too cute. Well, so is Phil. But they're just slightly cuter than him.

"Come one, time for breakfast"

Lilly whined, attempting to get out of my arms. I stopped, looking down at her. A concerned expression taking over my features as I looked at her. "What's wrong Lil?" she looked up at me with a rather distressed expression then made grabby hands in the direction were she was sitting before. "What?" I asked, actually really concerned now.

What could be wrong?

"Ted!"

Teddy. She just wanted her teddy. I laughed to my self softly before carefully picking up her teddy and giving it to her. She instantly cuddled it, a huge smile covering her face.

************************************************** *******************

We were soon all seated eating breakfast. Sam and Lilly in their high chairs while Phil and I sat at the table. Teddy was sitting beside me on the table. I promised Lilly to keep teddy safe while she ate breakfast so. Yeah. I now had a pink teddy sitting next to my bowl of cereal.

"What should we do for the twins birthday next week?"

I blinked a few times, my brain attempting to make sense of Phil's sudden little out burst. He smiled, taking my hand in his. I really couldn't ask for anyone better. Phil was amazing.

"Um, we could throw them a party sort of thing. I mean, invite Chris and the rest of them"

Phil nodded, his smile widening as more ideas obviously popped into his head.

"We can decorate the house. We can even get Lilly and Sam to help us. It'll be so fun" he grinned. I squeezed his hand tightly, grinning back at him. He was just to cute and nice and, well. I don't know.

Just way too perfect.


	21. Chapter 21

"Happy birthday my baby girl"

I smiled softly as I watched Phil cuddling Lilly close to him. So it was finally the twins birthday. It felt like we'd been planning this for weeks, when really. It had only been about a week. We'd pretty much done everything to let the twins have the best birthday ever. We invited Chris, PJ and Carrie. We thought about inviting Alex and Charlie but, yeah. It would still be fine with just the three of them. There's only a little while until everyone was due to arrive actually.

Phil was currently sitting on the lounge floor with Lilly and Sam sitting in his lap. Well more Sam pulling the most adorable pout and trying to push Lilly away because she was getting all the attention. I grinned, diving down onto the floor and scoping Sam into my arms.

"Hey little guy. Are you getting all jealous of your sister?"

I teased, ruffling his hair gently. He smiled up at me, standing up on his little wobbly legs and throwing his arms around my neck. I swear he's a little monkey or something. Well, he acts like it most the time.

"Not long till they get here"

I nodded, flashing Phil a small smile. He gently reached over and ruffled Sam's hair.

"Come on you two. We need to get you ready"

It was only then I realized we were all actually not dressed for the day. I mentally kicked myself for not paying enough attention. Again. Sam somehow managed to slip out of my arms and climb onto Phil's lap. Phil laughed, hugging Sam tightly

"What is it Sam?" he asked, looking into Sam's bright, brown eyes. Sam looked thoughtful for a few seconds before smiling widely.

"up"

He pointed to the stairs. Our gazes followed his hand, us both smiling as we realized he actually understood what was going on.

"Lilly?"

I said softly, tapping her shoulder gently. She turned around, smiling instantly. She quickly crawled onto my lap and looked up at me. It was so strange. Well, not really strange, but. It was hard to get to grips that they were actually growing up. Actually understanding things now.

"Come on, let's go get dressed"

Lilly lifted her arms up, looking into my eyes as if she were asking me to pick her up. I smiled, lifting her into my arms before planting a small kiss on her forehead.

"Let's get you all dressed up and looking beautiful then"

************************************************** *******************

Smiles were all around as we sang happy birthday. PJ had his arm around Chris as they both swayed slightly while singing as loudly as they could. If I didn't know better id say they were having some sort of weird competition to see who could sing the loudest. Carrie sang at fairly the same volume. Smiling widely as she gazed at us. Phil was standing beside me in front of the huge cake while he held Sam in his arms. I sang happily as I held Lilly, grinning down at the cake. We has a special cake made. We got one that you can get a picture on, you know. The ones that they sell in. well, anywhere really. There was a large picture in the middle of us all. And I really mean, us all.

The picture was taken maybe only a few weeks after the twins were born. In the picture Phil and I were sitting on the couch/ both of us smiling at the camera while we each held one of our babies. I think Phil was holding Sam. I really couldn't be sure though. We'd received several matching outfits as gifts that were colours like yellow and mint. And for some reason we'd decided to dress them in the matching outfits that day. They were both wearing their little yellow outfits, looking adorable as always. Chris and Pj were on either side of us, grinning at the camera as they both tried to squeeze in. and then finally there was Carried sitting on eth floor, smiling up happily at the camera she had just placed on timer and ran into position. It was a really cool picture to be honest.

On the edges of the cake there were little pink flowers on one side and blue on eth other. It was truly beautiful cake. Kinda of a shame to be eating it. Well. It is in a cake after all. Cake has to be eaten. I think that's an unwritten rule of life.

"Happy birthday, Lilly and Sam. Happy birthday too you"

We all finished singing together. I looked down to Lilly who was looking between me and the rather large red and white 1 candle that stood just to the side of the picture on the cake. The flame swayed softly as Phil and I both leaned forward to blow out the candle for the twins. Everybody did their three little cheers, coming closer with each cheer until we were all huddled closely around the cake laughing softly.

"Happy birthday Lilly"

Carrie chimed as she gently poked Lilly's nose with a wide smile spreading across her face.

"You can hold if you want" I offered, flashing her a small smile. Carried nodded eagerly, holding her arms out towards me. I carefully handed Lilly over to her, my smile growing wider as I watched Carrie hug her tightly.

"Look how big you've gotten Lilly. You're gonna grow up to be a beautiful young lady before we know it."

I looked over to Phil to see Chris and PJ were currently attempting to hold Sam between the two of them while they tickled him, making Sam squeal with laughter.

"Look how big our little Sammy is getting" PJ cooed, grinning at Sam.

Phil noticed me looking and began to make his way over to me.

"Our little party seems to be going well" Phil whispered softly, draping his arm around my waist as he nuzzled his face into my neck. I wrapped my arms around his back pulling him closer as I nodded. I knew he couldn't really see me nod but I'm guessing he felt it because as soon as I had performed this action I felt his lips curve into a smile against my skin.

"It's nice to have a moment to ourselves like this" he smiled, looking into my eyes now. "Yeah, I guess it is" I replied, gently pressing my lips against his. He kissed me back slowly, softly running a hand through my hair and pulling me closer.

"Hey you two! Stop making out and cut the cake. We're hungry over here"

A small smile formed on my lips as I pulled a way to see Chris with a cheeky smile plastered on his face. He seemed quite proud of his little outburst there

That boy hasn't changed at all

************************************************** *******************

So we all sat down and had some cake. Chatting and laughing like usual. That was a few hours ago now. We were now sitting on the couches having a little drink. Well, Chris was getting pretty drunk while PJ was trying to stop him from consuming anymore alcohol. Carrie and Phil were having some conversation about the good old days. Or, something like that. I had the best job of keeping an eye on the twins.

Lilly was sitting with her teddy bear. Rebilling on in her own little language to it as she always did. Sam seemed to be sort of mesmerised by Lilly's bear. He was just kind of staring at her, a small smile covering his face. He sort of shuffled over to her and pushed the bear away. I was expecting Lilly to hit him or at least start crying but she just looked into his eyes. It was like they were communicating just by looking at each other.

Sam held his hand out to her, still looking into her eyes. She took his hand and they both began to shuffle forward slightly. I watched them curiously, trying to figure out what they were doing.

Suddenly I understood

They both stood up, wobbling unsteadily then began to slowly walk forward. I just watched in pure amazement as they both wobbled together, somehow holding each other up. I seriously couldn't keep my eyes off them as they took another step. I looked over to Phil, hoping he would look around to notice this. As on cue he did indeed turn around. A small gasp escaped his lips that seemed to grab the rest of the rooms attention

"They're walking!"

He squealed as he quickly scrambled onto the floor, holding his arms out to them.

"Come on. Walk over to daddy" he grinned, motioning them over. I slid onto the floor next to him, being pulled out of the weird trance I was in long enough to mirror Phil's actions.

"Come on Sam, you can do it" Called PJ from his place on the couch behind us

"You too Lilly. Come on" Carrie grinned encouragingly.

Before I knew it the room was full of encouraging words as the twins made their way over to us slowly. Their hands firmly clasped as they displayed looks of pure concentration on their little faces. They both seemed to let go of the others hand at the same time, just before they wobbled over to us. Lilly fell into my arms, grinning up brightly as me. Sam did the same with Phil, squealing as Phil lifted him into the air and spun him around. I hugged Lilly tightly, such a huge grin tugging at my lips that my face actually began to ache.

"They walked. Both of them!"

Chris announced, as if we hadn't quite caught onto that yet. We all laughed at his little, half-drunken outburst from him. PJ smiling as he wrapped an arm around Chris' shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"They sure did"

"Well, that was a surprise" Carrie added, standing up to ruffle Sam's hair who was currently still being held in a very proud looking Phil's arms.

"I know. I didn't expect that at all. I'm so proud" beamed Phil, hugging Sam while the grin just wouldn't leave his face.

"I think we can tell you're pretty proud Phil" I teased, standing up and giving him a little kiss on the cheek. I was proud too. Really proud. I think I'm a little more in shock though. I mean, that was amazing. Them helping each other like that.

Just. Wow


	22. Chapter 22

"You know. I think we should get married soon"

I just stared at him, too surprised to respond. That was certainly, um, unexpected. I mean, sure. We're engaged and everything. But I didn't expect Phil to just come out it like that.

"I, um. Can we afford that just now?" I asked shyly my gaze landing on Lilly and Sam who were having another strange conversation using their teddy bears. I swear they're just so strange. They just sit for hours moving their bears as they talk in a weird gibberish. Or maybe I just cant understand what they're saying. Who knows really. They're kids after all.

"I've been saving for this. So yeah, we can afford it"

"Really?"

"Really. Just don't ask for any horses or unicorn. I don't think our budget can stretch to that"

I laughed softly, leaning over and resting my head lightly on his shoulder. He smiled, carefully wrapping an arm around me.

"I don't think you could get me a unicorn, even if you tried" I added, stifling another small laugh. He just squeezed me tighter, pressing a small kiss to my forehead.

"Id get anything for you. Even if I had to clone a horse with a narwhal to get your unicorn" he grinned. His eyes locked with mine, a small, gentle smile on his lips. "Have you actually planned anything for this?" he asked softly "Like, the venue, who to invite. That sort of stuff.

I bit my lip, thinking hard on how to answer those questions. Honestly, I had no idea. I really hadn't planned anything. Well, I knew who I pretty much wanted to invite now. I only wanted a small wedding, I mean. It's our special day, so. I don't really want to spend it with too many people.

"I, um. I don't really want a big fancy wedding. I just want to be with you. I mean, I would rather just be here with you and our friends. I don't want any sort of church or beach or anything. Just for it to be simple. This day is about us. And all I want is to be with you"

I swear he actually made a sort of squealing noise as he wrapped both his arms around me in a crushing hug.

"That's adorable Dan!"

"Stop - ah. Phil. You're crushing me!"

He finally let me go, grinning as his eyes stayed glued to me as I attempted to catch my breath. A small set of giggles could be heard from the floor where Lilly and Sam were now staring up at us laughing softly. A small smile tugged at me own lips as I watched them.

"We'll have to go shopping to be the twins all dressed up" Phil added, stealing Lilly from here little game with Sam on the floor and sitting her on his knee "Isn't that right Lilly? We'll get you a nice little flower girl dress" Lilly looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling and clapping her hands.

"And we'll have to get you a fancy little outfit, won't we Sammy?" I asked, leaning down and gently ruffling Sam's hair. He beamed up at me, taking a hold of my hand with both his tiny hands.

I had a feeling planning this would actually be a lot of fun.

************************************************** *******************

"Dannnnnn, I found another one"

"Me too. What about this one?"

"And this one!"

I tightened my grip around Lilly's hand who was standing next to me while we were ambushed by first Carrie rushing over, followed by Phil and Chris. They were all holding out many dresses to me. As if they expected me to pick one just by looking.

Okay

This was going to be a long shopping trip

"Dad-dy?" Lilly asked me, obviously attempting to copy the questioning tone everyone was using.

"Yes hun?"

She brought her finger to her mouth, her eyes looking upward as a thoughtful expression took over her features.

"Dress" she pointed to a dress which Carrie was still holding out towards us. I smiled, ruffling her hair as I crouched down beside her.

"Well done. It is a dress" I congratulated, giving her a small hug "Okay. For bonus points. Who's holding the dress?"

Watching her little face as she took in the words and her tiny brain processed them was hilarious. She always looked so serious. So, well. Concentrated. A large grin spread across her face as she looked up

"Auntie Cawie!" she grinned as she held her arms up, signalling for Carrie to pick her up. She did just that, somehow managing to scoop Lilly into her arms and not drop anything. It must be a woman's secret talent or something. Any time I try to multitask I just fail miserably and drop everything. Then again, that's probably just me being a usual fail whale.

"Hey guys. Look at Sammy"

All our attentions were brought to PJ who had a tight hold of Sam's hand while they walked towards us. Sam was in a smart little white dress shirt with black waist coat and equally smart black trousers.

He looked even more adorable than usual

"Aw. Sam, look at you" Phil cooed as he took Sam's hand in his. PJ let go of Sam's hand while he watched Phil fixing little thing's about Sam's outfit while smiling softly. "You look great Sam" Phil added

"Well that's your brother sorted. Now for you missy" Carrie smiled as she hugged Lilly tightly. "Come on. Let's let you and daddy pick out a lovely dress that will make you look like a beautiful princess"

Lilly giggled, clapping her hands while her little eyes shone brightly with excitement. She seemed to like the idea of being a pretty princess. Well, I shouldn't be surprised. I mean, her favourite book she pretty much forces Phil and I to read to her every night is about a little princess.

She held her tiny arms out to me, obviously egger to get on with this. Carrie let her down, tickling her gently before giving her a small nudge in my direction. I smiled, taking the dresses out of everyone's hands.

"We'll be back soon" I mentioned, placing a quick kiss to the top of Phil's head who was still fussing over Sam's outfit. We made our way to the fitting rooms, the woman on the door making some comment about how adorable Lilly was. Lilly just gave the woman her most adorable smile then carried on walking. I swear if she's still this adorable in the future we are going to be fighting off the boys.

So she tried on several dresses. Lilly clinging to my hand as she did little twirls for the several members of her little audience. After Carrie came in to see the first dress she just kind of stayed, chatting to the fitting room assistant while she waited for our little model to show off the next dress. After about four or five dresses we finally came across one that was perfect. Well, in my opinion it looked pretty good. I took Lilly's hand in mine as I drew back the curtain and walked us both out of the cubicle. Carrie grinned as she saw us, obviously approving of this one. Lilly was currently wearing a pink silk like dress which had a little white ribbon which laced though little hoops that was tied in a lage bow at the side.

"Wow. It's perfect. Just look at her Dan"

I smiled, gently smoothing down her soft, blonde hair. The assistant, who's name was apparently Liz, also gave us a huge smile.

"Wait right here. I know exactly what will go with that dress" she stated as she made a quick dash out of the room. Carrie and I exchanged glances as Lilly continued to spin around, obviously making some sort of game out of this. The woman returned with a small pink hair band with pink roses and white beads on it.

"It'll be perfect" she walked towards us, stopping just in front of Lilly "May I?" she asked looking into my eyes. I nodded, placing my hands on Lilly's shoulders to stop her little spinning game.

"Hello sweetheart. See this little hair band here? Shall we see if it makes you look pretty?" Lilly nodded, smiling sweetly. The woman carefully placed the hair band on Lilly's head, adjusting a few small blonde streaks of hair over it so it sat just right. "There we go. You look beautiful"

"Wike a pwincess?" Lilly asked excitedly, taking a hold of my hand again as she began to sway side to side. Making the dress flow around her almost magically.

"Yeah, like a princess" I replied, squeezing her hand lightly.


	23. Chapter 23

I know I'm really bad for day dreaming and spacing out. I mean, I do it all the time. If it's when I'm feeding the twins or when I'm reading them a book. Sometimes I just start spacing out just looking at a wall. And then, how did that happen? 20 minutes pass.

"Dan?"

Oh right. I'm getting married. Oh yeah. That's happening right now. Okay. This is definitely NOT the place to start spacing out.

"I, um…"

Phil flashed me a small smile as he realized I was yet again away with the fairies. I think we were at the 'I do' bit. I'm not even sure to be honest. We didn't have a priest or anything, just us and the usual guys. This really was a small wedding. I liked it that away. Having the huge ceremony would have only confused things and made the whole day more stressful than enjoyable.

"Just say I do already. I want that Goddamn cake now!"

I think pretty much everyone erupted into little splutters of laughter and Chris' comment. Well done Chris. Yet again ruining special moments with your love for cake.

"Okay, okay. You'll get your cake soon" Phil teased, tightening his grip around my hands before looking deep into my eyes with a small smile tugging at his lips.

"So, yeah. This is sort of weird wedding" I admitted sheepishly, blushing slightly as I, for about the 700th time that day got lost in Phil's amazing blue eyes.

"It is" he agreed with a small chuckle "Strangest one I've ever been to. Then again. It is our wedding so It couldn't have ever been normal"

I pouted softly before gently leaning over to peck his lips

"Your supposed to kiss after the I do bit"

Chris again. I swear. That boy

"Okay, okay. I do. I love you Phil and you're soon to be my husband after these few words. And Chris. You get your cake soon. Okay, everyone happy?"

There was a huge cheer from our little audience.

"YES! Cake time!" Chris shouted with joy as he stood up. PJ yanked harshly on Chris' wrist to make him sit down again while he tried to give his boyfriend a disapproving look but that was ruined by the laugh he simply couldn't contain.

Carrie came rushing up to us and pretty much jumped on Phil in a huge hug. "I'm so happy for you both!" she almost squealed. Phil and I just laughed, us both trying to give her this strange sort of three-way hug. She grinned and raced over to where Lilly and Sam where silently sitting. Lilly looked around with wide eyes. Looked like she was just a little bit confused at the sudden out burst of noise from the crowd. Sam was grinning happily as he attempted to wriggle out of his seat and make his way towards us. Carrie managed to intercept him before he even took three steps towards us. She scooped him up in her arms and twirled him around while laughing happily

"Come on Sam. Lets go see daddy" she chimed, basically running back to us and handing Sam to Phil. Phil grinned, hugging Sam tightly to his chest.

"Hey Sammy" he smiled, tickling him softly "Today's a very special day"

"Daddy, daddy. Up-py?"

I looked down to see Lilly standing in front of me with her little arms raised towards me. When did she get there? Oh well. I guess it was family cuddle time. I picked her up, smoothing out her perfect blonde hair with a huge smile on my face.

"Daddy hwappy?" she asked, a thoughtful look crossing her face before she smiled happily at me again.

"Yes. Daddy's very happy"

************************************************** *******************

"I want some more cake!"

"Chris, don't eat all the cake!"

"But I'm hungryyyyyyyyyyyy"

PJ laughed as he placed a small kiss to Chris' forehead. Chris smiled and wrapped his arms around PJ tightly. I just sat there watching them. Amazed at how good they looked together. The perfect couple. Chris saw me looking and untangled himself from PJ, walking over.

"I have someone I need to introduce you too" Chris said sounding quite matter-of-factly about the subject. "Jack, Dean. Get your ass' over here" and there goes the slight posh impression he just made. Two men who looked about the same age as us appeared beside Chris.

"Dan. This is jack and Dean" Chris introduced, motioning to each boy in turn.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm jack and this is my midget boyfriend Dean"

"Hey!" Dean shoved Jack playfully. Okay, he was kind of small compared to us. But yeah. They both seemed nice enough. Another cute couple.

"Chris has told us so much about you and Phil. Nice wedding by the way. Best one I've ever been too" Dean said, offering me a small smile.

"Thanks, I guess. It's nice to meet you guys too"

I was about to attempt to start a conversation when I felt a pair of arms slip around my waist from behind.

"And hello gorgeous" Phil whispered in my ear. "Hey" I replied, attempting to stop myself from stuttering. Phil knew that my ears and neck were my weak spots. He knew what it did to me, yet, he always did it anyway. I bet he had that smug little smile on his face too. God damn him and his little smirks were actually going to be the death of me.

"Oh, by the way" Chris started "I was wondering if you wanted Peej and I to take the twins for tonight. I mean, this is pretty much you're honey moon period" he finished with a wink. I tried not to blush at his comment, which by the way, was incredibly hard.

"That would be great. Thanks" Phil answered before I even had the chance too. By the look on Chris' face I could Tell Phil definitely had that little smug smirk on his lips.

Phil's plans for tonight were already pretty clear to me

************************************************** *******************

"Be good for uncle Chris and PJ now" Phil smiled, giving Sam a quick hug before taking his hand and leading him over to PJ. PJ gladfully took Sam's hand in his.

"Same, Lilly. Be a good girl, okay?" I asked, watching her small lips turn upwards into a smile while she nodded. Chris took Lilly's hand and took PJ's hand into his spare hand. They actually looked like a little happy family. So cute.

"I guess we're alone now" Phil whispered, biting my ear lobe playfully as he snaked his arms around me neck. "They've only just left" I smirked softly "Someone's a bit eager aren't they?"

"So what if I am. Tonight will be just us. Aren't you excited"

"With what you obviously have planned how could I not be" I replied, trying to sound as flirty as possible. I was never good at this whole seductive thing. But hey. I've gotta try.

"What do you think I have planned like?"

I just laughed nervously. I couldn't stop myself. It was so obvious when Phil wanted to do…that. Okay. I may be a fully grown man now but it's still embarrassing as hell to talk about. I don't know how anyone can be all like. 'Oh yeah, we're gonna fuck and it's gonna be cool'

Phil smirked, taking my hand in his and basically dragging me to the bedroom. I just let him, even when he loosened his tie and pushed me to the bed I didn't complain. I was sort of excited really. When his lips crashed against mine it was like a adrenaline rush coursing through my veins. With every kiss and movement the rush got better. He was like a drug to me. The more I got of him the more addicted I became. He was so desperate for this. That much was obvious. Id be lying if I said I wasn't as well. It had been, well. At least a couple of months I think since we last did this. Even then it didn't feel like this. We had to be quiet in case we woke the twins.

Now we could be as loud as we wanted

No one to worry about. Just a night about the two of us. Phil continued to kiss me roughly, pretty much clawing at my shirt in some sort of attempt to remove it. I ran my fingers through his hair as I attempted to help him remove my shirt. He moved from my lips to my neck, nipping and sucking the skin as when went. I tilted my head back and but my lip softly. A small moan escaped my lips besides my efforts. I felt him smirk against my neck as he began to suck harder.

"P-Phil. Chris and Peej will notice those marks tomorrow" I tried to say between strange sort of strangled mewls that were currently slipping between my slightly parted lips.

"Good. I want them to know you're all mine"

God I loved him when he was like this. Our first time he had been so gentle and kind. But this. Wow. I loved when he was like this. So in control and just. Honestly, it was major turn on when he acted like this.

I was brought back to reality when I felt him now tugging at my belt. that's when I noticed her had managed to unbutton my shirt already.

"P-Phil"

"Yes baby?" he purred, kissing down my chest slowly.

"I, um"

"Don't be shy. You know I'll do exactly what you like"

I couldn't help but moan just at his words. He hooked his fingers under my underwear and began to try pull down my trousers and underwear. He sure was egger. Then again, so was I. I wanted this just as badly as he did. I lifted my hips, my eyes meeting his. He stopped for a second, gazing into my eyes while he bit his lip. I knew for a fact he loved it when I gave him that look.

"Dan. You know what that does to me" he half moaned as he successfully pulled down my underwear in one swift movement. I blushed slightly, adverting my eyes as he smirked down at me.

"Well well, isn't someone excited?"

How can he tease me about that when ne becomes a moaning mess from me just looking at him? Goddamnit.

"So are you" I replied, trying to copy his tone. He just smirked, lowering his head to my lower stomach where he planted several small kisses trailing down lower and lower. My breath hitched in my throat as stop just above my now fully hard erection. Our eyes meet and for a moment I seriously forgot how to breath. His eyes were breath taking enough already but when they were clouded over with lust like this. Oh god.

"Raise your legs" he basically demanded as he placed a hand on my hip.

"W-What?"

"I'll make you feel good. I promise"

I did as I was told, lifting my legs and spreading them slightly. "What are you do-"

I gasped softly as I felt his tongue darted across my entrance. Fucking hell. I didn't know that could feel that good. He repeated his actions several times, digging his nails into my hips as I squirmed and moaned. He, yet again, had turned me into a moaning mess within a matter of seconds. Just when I thought it couldn't get any better he stuck his tongue inside of me, earning a small mewl out of me. He did it again and again, using his tongue lick around then dip in and out. It felt so amazing.

"Fuck" I muttered, throwing my head back in pleasure.

"Like that baby?" he purred, crashing our lips together once again before I even had a chance to answer him. I kissed him back forcefully, pulling at his belt harshly. I knew if I slowed down a bit I could easily undress him. But no, I way, way too turned on for that. After all my desperate tugs, his belt finally gave way, allowing me to tug of his trousers and underwear. He moaned softly as my hand brushed across his, oh-so obvious bulge. A strangled moan escaped my own throat as his erection sprang free.

I gently brushed my fingers along his shaft teasingly. He moaned again, keeping eye contact with me. Anyone else would have said it was awkward. But with Phil, it wasn't awkward at all. Even in our most intimate moments it could never become awkward. Maybe it was because of how much we loved each other. Or. I don't know.

"Dan, ride me. Please" he basically begged, reaching over to the drawer and pulling out a small tube. I nodded in a agreement, not being able to tear my eyes away from him as he spread the lube over his length. His head lulling back as he ran his thumb over his slit. I Had to bite my lip to stop myself from moaning at the sight in front of me.

He moved until he was in sitting position, leaning back against the head board. He looked at me through half-lidded eyes as he held out his arms to me.

"Come here baby"

I crawled towards him, attaching my lips to his as I positioned myself above his member. He lightly gripped my hips, slipping his tongue into my mouth as he slowly paused me down onto him. I bit my lip hard, closing my eyes. I forgot about the pain. It had been a few months after all. He kissed me harder as he felt me tense up, still pushing me down until all of him was in me. I shuddered as he pushed his hips up slowly, pulling me closer to him. He detached his lips from mine and softly whispered comforting words into my ear. There he goes again. Going from a freaking masochist to the most romantic guy on the planet. I did like both sides of him. But I think his masochist side was definitely the hottest.

"I'm fine" I mumbled, moving slowly off him then impaling myself over and over. The pain began subside as my groans grew louder and louder. He grunted in my ear, holding me close with one hand and harshly shoving me down onto him with the other.

"Fuck, Dan" he groaned, his hips bucking up to meet mine each time. He had his eyes closed as he breathed heavily into my ear. Fuck. God that turned me on so much. He has no idea what he does to me. I couldn't help but touch myself. He has no idea how good this feels. All these different sensations at the same time.

"Phil" I pant out as I pretty much accidentally find that one spot. I try to say something else but it just comes out as a large jumble of words between short, hard breaths. I slam myself onto him, crying out each time his tip hits that one spot that makes me feel weak. My knees about buckle under me several time but I keep going because I know I'm close. I can tell he's close too. He digs his nails onto my hips and throws his head back as he pants loudly. "Dan" he groans, moving his hips against mine as fast as he possible can. I do the same. Taking him down to his base again and again and again.

I wrap my arms around his neck tightly as I scream his name, riding out my orgasm. Oh my god. It felt like heaven. He groaned my name one last time before also releasing his load inside me.

I slowly lifted myself of his softening length and flopped down beside him. "Dan. That was. Wow" he mumbled, pulling me into his chest. I snuggled into him, a small smile gracing my lips. "The best we've had in a while" I replied, closing my eyes. I think it was possibly the best ever but I'm too tired to speak again.

"I love you" he said softly, wrapping an arm around me tightly while he ran his other hand through my hair.

Another perfect night with the perfect guy who just happens to be my husband.


	24. Chapter 24 -END-

"Daddyyyyyyyy. I want ice cream"

"Me too. Me too!"

"Come on guys, we only just arrived"

"But I want ice creammmmmmmmm"

I laughed softly at Lilly's complaints, tightening my grip on her hand. It was hard to believe these two little monsters were now seven years old. We were currently at the park, and of course. As soon as we walked into the grounds Lilly and Sam just had happened to spot the ice cream van parked near by the entrance.

"Please Daddy?" she asked sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes, trying to pull off that one look she knows I can't say no to. I looked to Phil who had a huge grin spread across his face.

"Okay. Okay" he answered, rolling his eyes in an attempt to pretend he was annoyed. But that huge, adorable smile gave him away. He dug around in his pocket, a look of concentration taking over his features as he searched for the money.

"Come on dad!" Sam complained, tugging at Phil's hand. Somewhere along the way they had began to call Phil dad and me daddy. Not sure exactly how that one happened. But yeah. At least it saves confusion. Phil just laughed in response to Sam's words, pulling several coins out of his pocket.

"Do you want daddy and I to come with you and Lilly?" he asked Sam softly. Sam crossed his arms across his chest as a small pout appeared on his face.

"I'm a big boy now!" he informed us, unfolding his arms and holding out a hand to receive the money. Phil chuckled before carefully placing the coins in Sam's hand.

"Be careful now. We don't want a repeat of last time" he teased

"I didn't mean to drop it! It was that stupid wasps fault!"

I couldn't help but laugh at that one. Last time we were all out, Sam was happily eating his twister ice lolly when a huge wasp decided it fancied the sweet food. Sam of course screamed and dropped his ice lolly on the ground. To say he was disappointed would be an huge understatement.

"Go on then" Phil laughed, giving Sam a soft nudge. Sam walked over to Lilly and held his hand out to her. "Come on Lilly. Ice cream time!" she happily took his hand. Matching grins could be seen on their faces as they happily ran towards the van.

"They're still so adorable. Even with our Little we Sam being so stubborn"

I smiled softly, taking Phil's hand in mine.

"They sure are. I guess we all know where he gets that from though" I smirked. He gasped, trying to pull of some sort of offended look.

"And what are you trying to say?" Phil asked, not being able to keep the grin away from his lips.

"Just that-"

"Uncwle Dwan!"

A large grin spread across my face as I turned around to see a small child half running, half wobbling towards me with outstretched arms. Of course being followed by a worried looking Chris. I crouched down and held out my arms to her. She grinned as she feel literally feel, into my arms. I stood up, spinning in circles, earning several adorable giggles for her.

"And good afternoon to you Alice" I greeted, hugging her close to me. Chris came to a stop beside me, panting softly from obviously running after her.

"She- wow. She is actually pretty fast" he admitted, panting between words.

"Geez. You're so out of shape Chris" PJ teased, resting a hand on the currently doubled over, out of breath, Chris' back.

"She ran straight from the car as soon as you let her out, didn't she?" Phil asked with a soft smile.

"How did you know-"

"How do you think Lilly always got to you guys so quickly when we came to visit?" Phil answered with a laugh.

"Daddy, daddy. We go the ice cream- Alice!"

Lilly jumped up and down excitedly. "Whoa. Calm down Lilly. You're gonna drop your ice cream and do a Sam" Phil chuckled.

"I already told you it was the wasps fault"

Sam mumbled unhappily as he trudged over with an ice cream in his hand. "I know. I'm sorry Sammy" Phil smiled, ruffling Sam's hair softly.

Old habits sure do die hard.

I placed Alice down, taking Lilly's ice cream of her before she dropped it. Lilly immediately tried to lift Alice into a huge hug. PJ laughed, rushing over to try help Lilly hold Alice properly. Although their little Alice was only two. Lilly still wasn't quite strong enough to lift her comfortably. But of course, that didn't stop Lilly from doing it.

I handed Lilly back her ice cream after she had finished her super hug. I took a quick sneaky lick of it before I gave it back to her. I thought id been sneaky enough for her not to notice. But our Lilly doesn't miss a thing.

"Daddyyyy" she complained, pouting lightly "That was my ice cream!"

Everyone erupted into small chuckles at her reaction. Oh god she's still so adorable. "I'm sorry, Lilly" I grinned, taking her hand in mine once again. She grumbled but happily held my hand. She gave my hand a little squeeze before flashing me a small smile to show id been forgiven.

We all set of for a walk in the little woods that was in the park. Well, I say little, but. It actually quite large. Lots of trees with a sort of large stream and even a little waterfall. We all walked hand in hand. Phil and I holding hands in the middle of our line while Lilly held my hand and Sam held Phil's. Chris and PJ walked behind us, Alice in-between them while they both just couldn't stop smiling at her. This was a nice place for a walk really. But the trees and such really weren't the best part about this place. The best part was

"Squirrel!"

We all turned our attention to Lilly who was excitedly pointing to a small squirrel sitting on the ledge bridge we were currently crossing.

"Daddy. Dad, it's a squirrel!" she squealed excitedly. I'm surprised it didn't run as soon as she started squealing about it. "shhh. Yeah, I see it. We need to be quiet or it'll run away" I whispered, making a zipping motion over my mouth. She nodded, coping the little zipping motion then turning her attention back to the small, grey creature.

"Dad, did you bring the nuts?" Sam asked quietly. Sam was rarely quiet so to see him so occupied by the squirrel was quite amusing. Phil instinctively shot Chris a disapproving look. "Chris" he warned. Chris obviously couldn't help but laugh, which only earned him an elbow in the ribs and another disproving look, this time from PJ.

"owww. You guys are no fun" he pouted. Alice giggled, grinning up at Chris. She obviously found it hilarious that her daddy acted like such a big kid still.

Phil pulled out the small bag of nuts from his bag and handed a few to Sam and Lilly. He stopped before glancing at Alice then looking at PJ "Do you want her too?"

"Yeah. Sure. I'm sure she wants to feed the squirrel. Don't you Alice?" PJ asked, giving Alice's hand a small squeeze. She grinned, nodded excitedly "Squizel!" Phil handed her some, flashing her a small smile before turning back to look at the small creature. The small creature in question had seemed to have called some friends over.

"Daddy. Look. Mr squirrel has friends!"

Lilly was right. There were now about five or six little guys. Them all attempting to hide behind the trees and other places.

"Come out Mr squirrel. I have some nice foodies for you" Lilly coeed happily as he crouched down and attempted to make her way over to the animal quietly. She smiled softly as she held out a nut to the squirrel. It's tiny little black eyes looked from her to the nut and back. It then quickly used it's little hands to take the nut and began to nibble on it.

"Daddy! He's eating it!" she grinned, running back to me and about squeezing the air out of me as she hugged me tightly.

************************************************** *******************

"Sam! Be careful"

"Lilly! Don't run so fast with Alice!"

Chris and PJ just laughed as we attempted to shout.

"Let them play guys. Alice will be fine as long as she's with Lilly. So you know. We're not really that worried" PJ said with a soft smile. I sighed gently, leaning back against Phil on our spot on the grass. After our squirrel feeding adventure pretty much everyone insisted we go to the play park.

So here we are

Sam was currently trying to swing as high as he could on the swing while Lilly was helping Alice climb the steps up to the slide.

"They look so cute together you know" Phil said softly, wrapping his arms around me. I leaned me head back, looking into his eyes while a small smile formed on my lips.

"They do. Lilly really loves Alice" I replied, leaning up in an attempt to kiss Phil's lips. Of course, that didn't work though. Spider man lies. You cannot kiss someone when your pretty much upside down. Phil chuckled softly at the pout that I was now showing him. He pressed a quick kiss to my forehead, attempting to stifle more small laughs.

"Daddy! I wanna go on the swing. Push me?" Lilly asked, running over to us. Well running as well as he could with Alice holding onto her hand. PJ stood up, smiling at both the girls. "I'll take Alice to the little swings then" he said, scoping Alice into his arms.

"Dad. If daddy's gonna push Lilly, push me?"

Phil laughed, standing up then holding his hand out to me. I took his hand, flashing him a small smile before basically being dragged over to the swings by Lilly.

"Come on then baby girl"

"Daddy. I'm not a baby" she complained with a small pout

"Sorry, Lilly. You're my big girl, aren't you?"

"Yup, I am!" she grinned, jumping up onto the swing.

"Okay, you holding on tight? Okay. 3...2...1" I grinned giving her a huge push "lift offffff" I shouted, taking a step back so I didn't end up getting hit in the face or something like that. That would probably happen knowing my luck, but yeah.

"Dad! Higherrrrrr. We need to go higher than Lilly" Sam complained, a matching, huge grin plastered to his face.

"Okay, okay. Come on then. Hold on tight while we go super high"

Both Lilly and Sam giggled excitedly as they flew through the air on the swings.

Prefect moments like these were what I lived for.

************************************************** *******************

I carefully lifted Lilly into my arms, attempting to quietly close the car door. I guess being at the park all day had really tired them out. Well Lilly anyway. She had fallen asleep as soon as she had gotten into the car. Sam wasn't much better. It was so obvious that he was basically half asleep.

Phil opened the front door, holding it open for me and Sam. He closed it behind us, placing a hand on Sam's back and leading him to his bedroom. Well, his and Lilly's room, but still.

"I don't want to go to bed yetttttt" Sam groaned, attempting to cover up a yawn as he talked.

"Come on. You're tired. You need to bed when you're tired" Phil said quietly, obviously trying not to wake up Lilly.

I gently laid Lilly on her bed, letting Phil deal with our stubborn little Sam. I carefully took of her shoes, deciding it was better to just let her just sleep in what she was wearing rather than waking her up to get her changed. I tucked the covers under her chin, placing a small kiss to her forehead.

"Goodnight, Lilly"

"But daddddddd" Sam grumbled from under his covers where Phil had somehow managed to place him. "Goodnight Sammy" Phil replied softly, already walking over to the door way to join me. He flipped the light switch, quietly closing the door behind him.

We made our way to out room, instantly collapsing onto out bed. Well I did anyway. Phil just laughed and sat down beside me.

"Today was fun" he admitted quietly, wrapping an arm around me. I snuggled into his chest, a small smile tugging at me lips. "Yeah it was. Kinda tired though" I mumbled as I tried to stifle a yawn. I gently leaned up, pressing my lips against his, in a proper kiss this time. He kissed back instantly, running a hand through my now slightly curly hair.

"…Daddy?…"

Phil and I both looked towards the end of our bed to see Lilly standing there. She had her pink teddy bear pressed close to her chest as she looked up at us with her big brown eyes. He blonde hair fell into her face as he snuggled into her teddy bear.

"Lilly? What is it baby?" Phil asked, retrieving his arm from beneath me and sitting up.

"…you didn't give me a goodnight cuddle" she mumbled quietly.

Phil smiled, motioning her over. He helped her onto the bed, letting her squeeze herself in-between us.

"I love you. Dad, daddy"

"I love you too"

"We both love you lots and lots"


End file.
